Unstoppable
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: This is a direct sequel to my story "All of Eternity at my Fingertips" I recommend reading that first if you have the time! The Main Character is a Self-Insert who has basically evolved into an Original Character. If you enjoy Villain Protagonists, this story might be for you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heads up! This is the start of a sequel! If you haven't read my first story "All of Eternity at my Fingertips" you probably won't fully comprehend whats going on here. That said, my first story ended up being 46 chapters and over 100,000 words long, so a short summary might be in order. (You should still probably at least read the epilogue of my first story, though that may leave you more confused.)**

 **This is basically a Self-Insert that has evolved into an Original Character. He's been referred to as a "BBEG", a "Irredeemable Asshole" and a "Monster"**

 **These are pretty much all correct labels. If you do not enjoy reading from the perspective of an evil powerful character as he stomps through a setting, this story is not for you!**

 **This story will also earn it's M rating, which means smut and violence in gratuitous amounts. If that isn't your cup of tea, this story also isn't for you.**

 **If you're still here, yay! Hope you enjoy the read!**

 **White Void**

"Alright, I've picked a place to send you."

I smile in anticipation, "Wonderful! Where am I going?"

"I'm not telling you. It'll be more fun for you to realize where you are. Especially since you haven't ever actually experienced the canon source material for this particular universe."

My smile is gone by the first sentence, and a frown has replaced it by the end of it, "You pulled me away from what would have been an awful fate in Warhammer 40k, so I know you're not going to really screw me over…"

"No no, actually this universe will be kind of a cake walk for you. Honestly, I probably won't even keep you in it for long, it's mostly meant for our mutual entertainment for a short period of time. Get in, fuck it up, get out."

I allow myself to grin tentatively, "That sounds… fun…"

"Yep! There's a couple dangers, magic powerful enough to banish you if you fuck up and let it, and some people might try to cut you up and lock away your body pieces if you let your guard down… so don't. Other than that, it's gonna be a cakewalk mostly. Which brings us to nerfing you!"

I scowl, "Is that really necessary?"

"How can it not be? The first place I put you in, with a thousand years and compulsion you steamrolled the setting. I mean, watching you do so was still enjoyable, but compelling everyone around you really lowered the amount of possible enemies. It got boring at times. So what I'm going to do is make your compulsion temporary. It'll only last a couple days at best now and it will only work with simple commands as well."

"If you use it too much on the same person, they'll develop a resistance to it. Oh and anyone involved in serious witchcraft is going to be immune right off the bat, just like in your first universe. There's no mystical White Oak where I'm sending you, but I already mentioned the whole powerful magic that can banish you, so I figure that's a fair enough trade."

"Also, you're practically your own race by this point, and vampires and werewolves work differently in this universe. So when you turn someone, they'll come back as a hybrid, not a vampire."

I nod slowly as I take this in, before looking around, "Fine. When can I go?"

"Right now! Oh and by the way, I'msendingyouinnaked."

I blink even as a portal opens behind me and begins to suck me in, "Wait what was that last pa-"

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **BtVS (Season 3, Episode 1)**

As I fall out of the portal and enter a once again physical plane, I manage to turn my undignified tumble into a roll so that I don't land on my suddenly completely bare ass like an idiot. As Omnipotent Me said, I'm now completely naked, my kemiya armor stripped from me. Still, I'm not exactly self-conscious, I'll procure new clothing eventually.

As I stand up and survey the fact that I appear to be in a graveyard, my real anger is over losing the enchanted armor I'd been wearing for so long. It was almost as saturated with magical energy as I was! Then my eyes fall upon three teenagers standing a few feet away staring at me. Their jaws are slack and there are stakes in each of their hands.

I turned to face them, eyeing them up and down for a moment. Two boys and a girl from the looks of things, and vampire hunters to boot. Before I could say anything, the taller of the two males spoke up, "Alright, so everyone saw that happen right? Naked guy just came through a magical portal. He's… probably a bad guy right?"

He's doing a valiant job of keeping his eyes on my face, as is the shorter male, who responds to him, "Yeah, I saw it. But uhh, doesn't necessarily mean bad guy right? What do you think Willow? Willow?"

The sole girl of the threesome, red-headed and probably around a 7 out of 10 is the one who's struggling to keep her eyes from straying, mouth still opening and closing, a huge blush spread across her face. She doesn't tear her eyes away until the shorter guy shakes her shoulder, and then she whips her head around before blinking rapidly and shaking her head, "Uh… no, doesn't have to be a bad guy! Could just be some… unfortunate circumstances?"

The first guy scoffs at that, "Magical portal is a little beyond unfortunate circumstances."

Alright, the three stooges routine was beginning to wear on me. I smile and step forward, pointing at the taller of the two boys, "He has it right, I'm definitely a bad guy. And I'm going to need some clothing."

As all three of them tense up and raise their weapons, staring me down, I smile and throw out a bit of mass compulsion now that I have all of their undivided attention, "Stand still for me please."

I watch as the two men do exactly as I say, going slack and standing still. The girl, Willow as they called her, scoffs at that, "Yeah, I bet that line works on all your victims…"

She trails off as she looks to either side of her and finds that her compatriots have fallen under my sway. She swallows heavily, "Guys?"

Chuckling, I blur to a stop in front of her. With a startled shriek she plunges the stake in her hands into my chest. She actually looks triumphant for a moment before realizing I'm not exploding or screaming in pain. I raise an eyebrow as she lets go of the stake and stumbles backwards, eyes growing ever wider as she watches me reach up and pull the piece of wood out of my chest, leaving behind a gaping hole that quickly closes.

Tossing the stake aside I can't help chuckling again. Holding up one finger, I wag it at her, "You get one freebie little witch. Next time I break your neck. Try and work any magic, and I'll tear out the hearts of your little friends here, alright? Now, stand up. It's time to play a game."

Shivering slightly, Willow slowly gets to her feet, eyes still wide as she tentatively asks, "W-what kind of game?"

I grin wickedly and reply, "The kind where, you might all get to live if you answer my questions correctly! Now, first things first, where are we?"

Willow's brow furrows in confusion and after a long moment she answers, "Ah… Earth?"

I can see where she'd get the idea that I meant planet, but I still roll my eyes, "I meant a bit more locally. What's the name of this city for starters."

"O-oh… well, you're in Sunnydale."

I blink at that as it finally clicks. Vampire Hunters, red-head named Willow, Sunnydale. God fucking damnit. SROB put me in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, one of the only pieces of vampire fiction I'd never bothered with. Back when I was human, it'd been before my time. Once I was a thousand year old vampire, I was less inclined to watch television. This is… just super great.

Eventually I gain my equilibrium, "Right. Sunnydale. And you're Willow, which makes one of these two shmucks Xander right? Who's the other one?"

Willow's eyes are wide now as she answers me, gesturing first to the tall one and then to the shorter one, "That's Xander and t-that's Oz. How do you know our names?"

I smile and wave a hand dismissively, "That's not important. Why are you three out here alone in a cemetery? Where's Buffy?"

If it's even possible, Willow's eyes grow even wider but she tries to put on a brave face as she lies to me, badly, "O-oh we just split up for a second! She'll come looking for us any minute now, and if you know who Buffy is you know she's the Slayer and she'll have no problem uhm… slaying you. Maybe you should run now."

I grin wickedly look to Xander, snapping my fingers at him to get his attention before compelling him, "Now, you answer my question honestly."

Xander spoke mechanically, but he spoke the truth nonetheless, "Buffy ran away after stopping the apocalypse because she was framed for murder. We don't know where she is now or if she'll come back."

Willow looks at Xander with something akin to betrayal before looking back at me with slowly growing fear. I chuckle, "Now Willow, fibbing is never nice. But, I'm in a good mood, so I won't kill all of you."

I point at the two men, "Next question! Boxers or Briefs?"

Xander and Oz answer at the same time, Xander with "Briefs." And Oz with "Boxers."

I smirk slyly, "That's too bad, I think Xander is closer to my height. Your pants. Now."

This command is directed specifically at Xander and he removes his pants just as mechanically as he'd spoken, before handing them over. I make a face at the atrocious pair of vomit green cargo pants, "God, I can see why you're considered a loser at school."

Still, I put them on, leaving myself with just a bare chest at this point. Smiling, I raised a hand and beckoned to Willow, "Now then, come here and give me your arm my dear."

Willow is clearly very hesitant, but she doesn't really have a choice and she knows it. Very slowly she approaches and holds out her arm to me. Smiling, I firmly grip it with one hand and push back the coat that's covering her pale skin and look into her eyes as I vamp out, showing her my gold and black eyes and my fangs. Her own eyes widen in response and she makes an attempt at pulling away but my grasp is iron as I bring her wrist up and bite into it slowly.

I drink carefully, enjoying the taste of blood for the first time in who knows how long. Still, I stop after only a few moments, releasing her and wiping my mouth clean of the few drops of blood that had escaped the suction of my lips. Holding the wound I'd inflicted on her wrist with her other hand, Willow steps back, eyes still wide.

I just smile pleasantly at all three of them before waving them off, "That will do. All three of you should be running along now. This isn't the sort of place for teenage rascals like yourself to be running around at night. You never know what sort of monsters creep amongst the tombstones!"

As Xander and Oz found control of their bodies returned to them, all three of Buffy's sidekicks slowly backed away from me, before eventually turning and running off into the night after realizing I clearly wasn't going to follow.

The smile slowly slides off my face and I resist the urge to shake an angry fist at the sky. Damnit, I knew I should have actually watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer after reading all of that fanfiction. I had no idea what season I was in, what was going on, or what most of the characters I knew the names of even looked like. Right... well I knew one thing.

I knew where I'd find Buffy's Watcher.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **The Next Day, Sunnydale High**

Given that it was the first day of school, the Library was incredibly busy when Xander came up to Giles with Willow close at his heel and spoke in a low voice, "We have a big problem G-man."

Giles raises an eyebrow at that, even as he plucks their book lists from their hands and begins walking along to help them with locating said books, "Last night did not go well I assume?"

Xander grimaces at that even as Willow takes over, "Well, no… but that's not the big problem. It was what happened after the vampire got away. There was a portal and a naked guy and he survived getting staked and stole Xander's pants and drank my blood and he was just really really scary."

Giles blinks as he takes this in, before asking the most pertinent question, "Are you alright? Oz?"

Xander fields this one, "We're all good, besides Willow's arm and my dignity. He let us go. But there was some seriously bad juju with this guy Giles. He froze Oz and I up with a sentence, called Willow out as a witch, and knew my name before anyone said it. He knew a ton of things as soon as Willow told him he was in Sunnydale. He knew about Buffy."

Giles starts at that, "He knew about her? Where she is?"

Xander shakes his head, "No, not that. He just knew we were her friends. It's like he was wondering why she wasn't with us in the graveyard."

Giles deflates slightly at that and sighs, "Well, I'll consult my books when this rush is over. You know, when Snyder came by and told me the Library was getting an Assistant Librarian, I wasn't really sure what to think. But he's definitely been a huge help today."

Willow looks curious at that, looking around, "You got an assistant? What's his name?"

Giles looks around as well before pointing, "Ah there he is. His name is Vali Masters apparently. Nice enough fellow, quite the history buff."

Both Xander and Willow's eyes have traveled in the direction Giles is pointing in, to find the man from the graveyard helping get a book for a smiling female senior from one of the high shelves. As if he can feel their eyes on him, he looks over and smiles, waving before turning back to his task. As Xander and Willow slowly turn back to Giles in unison, Giles replies with a smile and a wave of his own.

"Yes, I think he might even be able to help us with research at times, he seems to have an eye for myths and legends of the sorts we deal with."

Willow and Xander exchange a look. Willow starts things off, "G-giles…"

Giles blinks, frowning at her tone of voice, "Yes?"

Here, Xander takes over, "That's the guy from the Cemetery. The one who stole my pants and bit Willow."

Giles' eyes widen as he looks back at his new Assistant Librarian. For a split second his eyes turn gold and black and he grins wickedly, showing off rows of white fangs. It's gone in an instant and Giles isn't sure whether it was a trick of the light or not. Given what he's just been told though…

Reaching up, Giles slowly pulls his glasses off and begins to clean them, a nervous tic of his, "Oh… Oh bugger."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this far! If you have the time please consider leaving a review, I thrive on feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, this story won the Poll by a landslide, taking the most votes both here on AND over on Questionable Questing dot com, the other website I post to. That means, this will be the first story I write of the three.**

 **I want to reiterate though, I do fully intend to write all three stories that I posted starts to eventually. So for those of you who were really hoping to see one of the other two stories continued, do not worry, they will come!**

 **About this story: This will be a short to medium length story that spans the entirety of BtVS Season 3. At the end of Season 3, Vali will leave this particular universe behind for a new one. It's basically going to be Vali going in, messing around, then Vali getting out. I have some really fun ideas for how things will go that I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also, I will NOT be posting chapters daily like I did with my last two stories. I'm intending to make writing a thing I keep doing without several months between stories, which means I'm going to do my best to not burn out. That said, at the very least I intend to post a chapter every week, and hopefully manage to do 2-3 chapters every week instead. Thanks for your understanding!**

 **Without further ado, here's Chapter 2. In which Giles, Cordelia, and Joyce all get screen time.**

A couple hours later the Library has emptied out and I find Giles stuck in what looked like a positively ancient book. Leaning over his shoulder, I raise an eyebrow as I read what looks to be a giant Atlas of Demons.

"Oh now, I don't think you'll find me in there."

The Watcher jumps in his chair and whirls around, eyes wide as he immediately stands up and puts the table between the two of us. He's regaining his composure even as he swallows thickly, "I didn't hear you approaching."

I smile at that, showing off my teeth even as I look down at the book he's left behind, idly flipping through the pages and speed reading about the different types of demons, "No, you wouldn't. I'm very quiet when I want to be."

Giles takes off his glasses and begins to clean them, something I'm beginning to recognize is a nervous tic for him, even as he keeps his tone entirely casual, "I don't suppose you'll just tell me who you are."

I grin, "I already gave you my name Rupert! But I suppose if you don't like that one, you can call me the Master."

Giles instantly tenses up at that, "That's not possible. The Master is dead."

I frown as I realize someone has usurped my favorite title already in this universe, "Is he now? Tell me about him."

I would have compelled it from him, but he's been avoiding my eyes this entire time. Smart little bugger, though it wouldn't really help if I truly wanted to compel him. Still, he answers regardless, clearing his throat, "Well, The Master was a vampire, a very powerful and ancient vampire who was prophesied to end the world. He was stopped, killed, and his bones were shattered into a million fragments. I watched it happen."

"Huh. Well he sounds like a bit of a dick. Don't worry Rupert, I'm nothing like that guy! For starters, I have a soul!" I punctuate that statement by putting a hand over my chest and smiling pleasantly.

I receive a deadpan look from Giles for my trouble, "You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

I let out an over-dramatic sigh, "So hurtful Rupert. Maybe I won't forgive you! What if I take offense?"

As I lean over the table, grinning, my eyes turn gold and black and my fangs come down, giving the Watcher a very close look at the split second look he'd had at my features earlier. He steps back and pulls out a cross. I don't react to it, beyond raising an eyebrow, "… Is that supposed to do something?"

He looks between me and the cross for a second before clearing his throat, "Yes… well…" Suddenly dropping the cross, he makes a sprint for the cage behind him. Of course, I'm already there, standing between him and whatever he wants from inside the metal locker. He skids to a stop, body tense as he prepares to try to run, but begins to realize how ridiculously useless that would be.

Even as I'm watching him weigh his options, I just quirk my lips in a small smile and step aside, giving him access to the locker. He pauses for only a moment before moving past me and opening it up quickly, grabbing the already loaded crossbow inside and bringing it to bear on me.

I raise both eyebrows at that, "Rupert, didn't the children already tell you what affect the stake had on me? Is there really any point to this beyond making me angry?"

He steels his resolve as he aims for my center of mass, "Yes, well that stake wasn't doused in Holy Water."

With that snappy one liner, he fires at me. I catch the bolt of course, and before his eyes I run my fingers along it, to show that the holy water it was dipped in has no effect on me. And then I toss it back at him, throwing it hard enough for it to embed deep in the metal locker behind him. He follows it with his eyes, body turning to see what I'd done, before he looks back at me.

I just grin, "Now Rupert, I'm going to give you a nice big hint. I'm not a demon. I haven't even met a demon yet, though I'm sure I will very soon. All I need to know from you, is Buffy Summer's location."

It seems that Giles isn't done yet though, as he drops the crossbow and pulls a sizable battle-axe from the locker door next to him. With an honest to god battle cry he steps forward and swings the large steel axe at my shoulder. I catch it in the palm of my hand of course, frowning as it cuts slightly in, but the majority of its momentum is stopped from my fingers pressing on either side of it.

"Rupert, this course of action is very ill-advised. There's nothing in that locker that can kill me." I punctuate that statement by pulling the axe forcibly from Giles' grip and tossing it aside, letting it land with a loud clatter on the ground, "Now, I would appreciate an answer to my question."

The resolve and steel is mostly gone from the part-time Librarian at this point, but that doesn't stop him from answering my question with another question, "What do you want with Buffy?"

"Well she's the Slayer isn't she?! The Vampire Slayer for the full title, but really she kills just about everything that goes bump in the night doesn't she? I'm just curious. Not every day one gets to meet a universe's 'Chosen One' is it?"

Giles straightens up visibly, "Well that's too bad, because she's gone. And I have no idea where she is, thankfully. I hope it stays that way."

I can't help but chuckle, "Ah Rupert, hope is such a fleeting thing. She'll come back, and soon at that. After all, she's the main character!"

This causes no small amount of confusion in Giles as he furrows his brow, "What?"

Still smiling, I ignore the question and turn away, towards the library exit, "Mm, well this was fun, but it's almost lunch time, and I'm feeling a bit peckish. We'll talk again soon I'm sure. Good luck on figuring out what I am, I'm not in any book you own."

With those parting words I'm through the Library doors and looking for my next meal.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I didn't get more than a few feet out of the Library before running into a young woman, quite literally. I catch her by the shoulders before she can fall and say, "Whoa now, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

She blinks at me as I release her, and her eyes move up and down my body blatantly, before she smiles brightly, "Well, I needed a book from the Library… are you new here? I don't think we've ever met."

I chuckle, my cheeks dimpling as I smile back, "Yes, it's my first day on the job, I'm the new Assistant Librarian. Not exactly the most exciting work, but it pays the bills. What class do you teach?"

She pauses at that before smiling a bit wider, "O-oh, I'm not a teacher, I'm a senior."

I raise my eyebrows at that, "Well now, you're certainly mature for a senior. Where are my manners though, my name is Vali, Vali Masters. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

As I hold out a hand, she takes it and shakes easily, her tone proper and pompous as she introduces herself, "Cordelia Chase, a pleasure Mr. Masters."

I take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it even as I looked into her eyes and compel her, "Charmed darling. Now, come with me and let's get a bite to eat."

Her eyes glaze over and her face turns vacant as she says "okay" And lets me lead her away from the Library doors. Finding an empty janitor's closet is made easier when I just have Cordelia direct me to the closest one. Soon enough we're alone together in a dimly lit room.

Cordelia glances around and furrows her brow, "There's no food in here Mr. Masters…"

Drawing her attention, I smile as I show off my fangs. My hand comes up and clasps over her mouth before she can even get the breath in her to scream, her eyes widening dramatically as she stares at me in abject terror, "Shhh, calm down now sweetheart. You're going to be very quiet while I feed off you. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. It actually feels quite wonderful, the most arousing sensation you've ever experienced."

I pull her relaxed body back against my chest and brush her hair away from her neck. She shivers slightly as my mouth comes down and I suckle at the tender flesh between her shoulder and throat for a long moment, before piercing her skin and drinking from her. Her knees buckle as I do so, my compulsion making the experience truly the most pleasurable she'd ever had as I ran my hands over her covered curves.

She actually climaxed after a few moments, shuddering in my grasp even as I pulled my fangs from her neck as the orgasm wracked her and held her boneless body against my chest. She was gasping for breath as I chuckle and pet her hair, "See? Your body knows what it wants Cordelia. You enjoyed that. Now, I think it's only right you return the favor, isn't it?"

I turn her around and push her down to her knees, taking hold of her hair so she'll look up at me. I smile down at her even as she arrives at crotch level, "Now Cordelia, I think you know what I want you to do. After watching you cream yourself like a blushing virgin, I think I deserve a bit of satisfaction, don't you?"

Cordelia reaches up and carefully undoes my jeans, fishing my cock from my pants. I can't tell if she's more aroused or afraid at this point, the two scents warring with one another even as she stroked up and down, watching with wide eyes as it grew bigger and longer in her hands.

Petting her hair as she does so, my smile turns into a wicked grin, "That's a good girl. Now take it into your mouth and uses your hands to pleasure yourself."

She whimpers but does so, reaching down and hiking up her dress to expose her soaked panties, her lips slowly wrapping around the head of my prick, even as her fingers begin to play with her clit and slit. Her fear is receding in the face of the pleasure I'm forcing her to inflict on herself, even as she gets into sucking me off, her mouth moving up and down my cock, her tongue swirling around it in ways that make it clear she has some experience with this.

I chuckle and let her keep what false control she thinks she has of the situation, just casually petting her head as she works. Cordelia Chase… the name sounded familiar, was she one of the gang? From what I remembered of the stories I read, the 'gang' wasn't part of the in crowd, and this girl practically screamed 'Queen Bee'. Ah well, I'd find out later.

As time went by and I watched my current playmate bring herself to orgasm after orgasm, she clearly began to grow frustrated as her skillful mouth failed to bring any results regarding my own release. I had been close for a bit, but my self-control meant I didn't cum until I wanted to. I considered claiming her mouth wasn't good enough, pulling her to her feet, and bending her over to fuck her against the wall, but decided there was always time for that later.

Gripping her hair again, I brought her eyes up to mine and smiled as I compelled her again, "Here it comes love, make sure to swallow every drop. You're going to enjoy the taste, it'll be the most delicious thing you've ever drank... almost addictive."

She redoubled her efforts at that, managing to swallow over half of my length down her throat even as I groaned and tipped over the edge, strings of my seed filling her mouth, which she then proceeded to dutifully swallow down as I'd commanded. She grew eager to do so after a moment, as the flavor was absolutely heavenly to her aroused, dazed and most importantly, compelled mind.

Once I was done, I pulled out of her mouth and tucked my cock away, zipping up even as she just knelt there on the floor, clearly it a loss, still dazed and looking up at me for more instructions. I smile down at her, "Stand up Cordelia. You're going to want to skip the rest of the day I think, go home and get cleaned up."

As she does so, straightening out her dress, I take her chin in hand and look in her eyes, though I refrain from compulsion this time, "Tell whoever you want about what we just did Cordelia. I hope that you can understand the… consequences for doing so though. I would hate to kill such a beautiful blossoming flower like you."

She shivered, the fear back in full force as she nodded. I released her and she made quick time in slipping from the enclosed space and out into the school hall. I grinned and waited a few moments before following. I had one more thing to do at the High school before I left it behind for the day.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Having gotten Buffy's address from her file easily enough, I found myself outside her house hours later. Her mother was home alone, and I couldn't help the small smile as I made my way to the front door.

Wiping the smile from my face and adopting a properly somber expression, I ring the door bell and clasp my hands in front of me. Joyce opens the door shortly, looking at me with curiousity, "Yes?"

"Joyce Summers? I have news about your daughter, Buffy. May I come in?"

Joyce's eyes widened at her daughter's name and she quickly steps to the side, beckoning me inside, "Of course, come in! What is it, what's happened?"

As I slowly step over the threshold now that Joyce has given me an invite, I look around and a slow smile creeps on my face, "I have good news Ms. Summers. Your daughter will come home soon, I'm sure of it. If she doesn't show up in the next week, I'll go looking for her myself."

Joyce sounds concerned as she responds to me, "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. How can you know Buffy will come home? Why would you go looking for her? Who are you?"

I chuckle as I turn away from my examination of the house and face Joyce. I've let my vamp face creep out and I look positively monstrous as I grin with rows of sharp teeth, "Well Joyce, that's the bad news. See I'm a monster and the only thing that was keeping me out of your home was a lack of an invite. Thanks for that by the way."

Joyce's eyes widen and she tenses up, but I'm between her and the door in an instant. She turns and runs for the back door, only to find me there as well, long before she can reach it. Now we face off in the kitchen, where in a fit of desperation, Joyce grabs a rather large steak knife. I just raise an eyebrow at her, "Really? Do you think that's going to do anything to me? … Are you not in the know? About the whole, 'your daughter's a slayer' thing?"

Joyce held the knife with both hands directly in front of herself, pointing it at me as she kept the island in the center of the kitchen between the two of us, "I k-know. D-don't come any closer. W-what do you want with my daughter?"

I smile even as I come around the counter, prompting her to slowly edge along the other side. I roll my eyes and stop again, "I just want to meet her Joyce, truly. I've read a lot about her."

As Joyce furrows her brow at that, still trying to move away from me while keeping her eyes on me, I flash forward, coming to a stop right in front of her and catching her with my hands, grabbing her wrists before she can stab me with the knife.

Looking into her terrified eyes, I can't help but be playful, "Now Joyce, I have a strict one freebie rule. So I'm going to let you go in a second, and you'll get one chance to stab that knife where ever you want. One chance to kill me, or stun me so you can escape. Ready? Go!"

I release her hands, and to Joyce's credit, she only pauses for a split second before I find the large steak knife buried in the front of my throat. I'm actually rather proud of her ruthless brutality, even as I choke on the blood that suddenly fills my throat from having it skewered straight through. Joyce stumbles back with wide eyes, as if she can't believe what she's done.

Her eyes get wider still as I smile with bloodstained teeth and slowly reach up, grasping the hilt of the knife carefully and pulling it free. Stabbing the knife deep into the counter behind me, I look at Joyce as my throat heals in seconds. Spitting a glob of blood to the side I can't help chuckling, "Joyce, that was the moment when you should have run."

She does so belatedly, turning and aiming for the front door again but I follow faster than human eyes can track, grabbing her roughly by her hair and pulling her back against my chest, a hand wrapping around her waist as I nuzzle her neck, "Darling, look what you've done with your brutality. Now I'm all horny."

She shudders violently but still manages to speak, "P-please… do what you want with me, but don't hurt Buffy. She's my daughter…"

I can't help but inhale through my nose at that, flaring my nostrils and breathing in her scent as I reply, "Ah, you've discovered my one true weakness Ms. Summers. Beautiful women begging little ole me to grant their deepest wishes."

Spinning Joyce around I hold her at armslength as I grin, "I'm going to do whatever I want because there's no one to stop me. I have plans for your daughter, but don't worry, I won't hurt her… much."

Before Joyce can reply I initiate compulsion, "Now, she will return soon and when she does, you and her will have a happy little reunion. Everything will be wonderful, and then at some point you're going to tell her that the Master wants a word with her, or you'll be forced to kill yourself. Do it when you're holding something sharp, like that nice big steak knife you buried in my throat earlier. Tell her that the Master will be waiting for her in the School Library, at her convenience."

Joyce is hyperventilating a bit in my grasp, "K-kill myself?"

I chuckle and continue the compulsion, "Well not really, but she doesn't get to know that! Whenever you two are in the kitchen together next, and you're holding a knife, you'll go into a trance like hypnotic state, and tell her that if she doesn't leave immediately to find the Master, you've been ordered to cut your throat! It'll be real dramatic and what not. Oh, and not a word about it beforehand!"

As the compulsion fully takes hold, Joyce almost collapses to the ground, only my hold on her really keeping her on her feet, "W-why are you doing this?"

I smile, waiting until she seems to be more stable before releasing her and shrugging as I step towards the door, "Boredom mostly. For fun is another applicable reason. Really, while the ancient books on demons and myths in the Library are interesting, Sunnydale is much more boring than I thought it would be. I feel like I have to spice things up a bit! Get things moving along! It's like… we're at the beginning of a season of a TV show. And it's a really slow start up to get the plot going. I'm just making sure our viewers are kept entertained while everyone gets their acts together!"

Joyce is curled in on herself, barely keeping on her feet as she stares at me in horror, "Y-you're insane…"

I can't help but grin at that, once again showing off rows of sharp teeth, never actually having let go of my vamp face this entire time, "Well yes, yes I am. But really Joyce, put yourself in my shoes! I spent four thousand years being Lawful Evil! It got so tiresome! Now, I've got a chance to re-invent myself! I'm definitely thinking I'll be more Chaotic for the next few centuries, but will it be Chaotic Neutral of Chaotic Evil? Only time will tell!"

Joyce swallows thickly before throwing out a suggestion, "W-what about Chaotic Good?"

It startles me so much that I let out a laugh, "Oh! Joyce, you're adorable!"

I continue to chuckle even as I leave the Summer Home and walk off of the property and down the sidewalk. This world is going to be so fun!

 **A/N: So there's chapter 2! Let me know what you think by leaving a review please! I thrive on feedback**!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, here's Ch. 3. In which, I've got a head cold right now so I'm not sure if this is really my best work. Hope you all still find it enjoyable though.**

 **Season 3, Episode 2 (Dead Man's Party)**

Buffy was thrilled to find that her mom had missed her as much as she'd missed her mother. She'd been so afraid of rejection that it had taken her several minutes before she finally knocked on the door to their house. But all of her worries were swept away when Joyce answered it, took one look at her, and swept her up in a tight hug.

Her mom was actually happy to have her home and that made Buffy happy. Now the next day, as she came downstairs to find Joyce in the kitchen making breakfast, that happiness was slightly eroded by what was ahead. She apparently was no longer wanted for Kendra's murder, which was good. That said, she was still expelled from school, which was bad.

Buffy put on a brave face as she reached over and stole a bit of food as her mom was buttering the toast, but she still didn't exactly look her mom in the eye, "So mom, today we go see Snyder right?"

Joyce stopped what she was doing and held the knife as she looked up at Buffy, "Well now, I think it's probably best that you look for the Master first."

That brought the world to a grinding halt for Buffy, as she froze up and finally looked at her mother. As she took in her face, she thought it looked a bit too slack, Joyce's eyes looking a bit glazed over. When Buffy finally found the strength to speak, it was with a small voice as she asked, "… What did you say mom?"

Joyce spoke matter-of-factly, "The Master honey. He came by while you were gone, said that he was looking forward to meeting with you. He told me that you should leave and begin looking for him right away, or else I should threaten to slit my throat."

Joyce smiles reassuringly, but Buffy can't help notice she's still holding the knife. Buffy's voice is shaky as she responds, "Mom… you're kidding right. This is a prank, for making you worry?"

Joyce just shakes her head, "Oh I wish it was honey. But it's not. You really should get going, if you stay for breakfast, I think I'll have to do what he said."

Buffy doesn't want to believe it, but she can't risk the chance and her eyes are still on the grip her mother has on the knife in her hands. Joyce is holding it so tightly that her knuckles have gone white. Whimpering slightly, Buffy backs away from the Kitchen and a moment later she's out the backdoor. The Master can't be back, can he?

She has no clue where to start looking, so she goes where she knows she'll find help.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Giles' Apartment**

When Giles opened his door and found Buffy on the other side of it, he was elated at first, "Buffy, you're back!"

And then Vali's grinning face flashes across his mind and his smile slips off his face, "Oh no, Buffy you shouldn't have come back. There's…"

But Buffy cuts him off sharply, pushing past him into his apartment, "No time Giles, the Master is back and he's hypnotized my mom. We need to find him, now."

Giles stops for a moment and blinks, trying to figure out where to start. Eventually he lands on the most important bit, "What has he done to your mother?"

Buffy is worrying her lower lip and there are unshed tears in her eyes, "He made her tell me that I have to find him, or she'll hurt herself. We need to figure out where he'd go to ground for the day. Somewhere dark, but still extravagant I think… I can't see him choosing to spend time in a dump after being trapped in that cave for so long… I just… I just don't get how he came back! I took a sledgehammer to his skeleton!"

Giles shakes his head, "Buffy, it's not the same Master."

Buffy starts at that, turning to Giles, "An imposter then? Wait, how do you know?"

Giles grimaces and takes his glasses off to clean them even as he formulates his reply, "Because, he has forced his way into the lives of those closest to you. Xander and Willow met him first and then he somehow procured a job as Assistant Librarian at the High school. I assume that's where he got your address so he could pay a visit to your mother…"

Buffy has to take a moment as she processes all of this, but eventually twigs onto the most important thing, "So if he's the assistant librarian… he'll be at the library won't he?"

Giles nods, "Well, yes he has been spending a lot of time there."

Buffy nods and starts heading for the door, "Then we know where to go."

Giles follows, knowing he can't stop her but still speaking as they go to his car and climb in, "You must be cautious of this one Buffy, the sun does not hinder him, stakes and holy water do not work on him and I still haven't been able to figure out what exactly he is or how to kill him."

Buffy just smiles grimly in response, "That's fine, I don't want to kill him. I'm going to beat him black and blue until he undoes what he did to my mom."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Sunnydale High Library**

I'm reading a treatise on some demon or other when Giles and a blonde girl burst into the library. I look up with a raised eyebrow, "Rupert. Who's your friend?"

Said 'friend' walks forward with determination, "Buffy Summers, I hear you've been looking for me."

She punctuates this statement with an attempt to slam her fist into my face. It would have made for such a badass moment if I was inclined to let it land. But I wasn't. Buffy's eyes widened as I caught her fist in my hand and pushed her back a step as I stood up and looked down at her.

"Oh, I have! I'm so glad to see you've come home Ms. Summers."

She responds by aiming her other fist at my chest, clearly hoping to push me back and free her other hand. I catch that fist as well, and she responds by aiming a kick between my legs. I block it with the inside of my thigh and then release her hands and headbutt her, laughing as she stumbles backwards, "A pleasure to finally meet you."

Buffy grimaces but brings her fists up and falls into a stance. I almost burst out laughing, it's a little ridiculous. Unfortunately, any quip I might make is cut off by Giles firing a crossbow at me from the sidelines. I catch the bolt and spare him a glance, "Don't do that again Rupert."

Buffy takes my moment of distraction to rush forward and attack, even as Giles begins to reload his crossbow. With a growl I zip right by Buffy's charge and appear behind Giles, snapping a chop at the back of his neck with just enough force to send him to the ground unconscious. I step over his fallen body towards Buffy and grin, "There… now we can continue this uninterrupted."

She's clearly unnerved by my speed as she takes a moment to assess things. In response, I spread my arms wide and smile, "Go ahead Slayer. Give me your best shot."

She does, launching herself forward and slamming her fists into my midsection repeatedly, before kicking my legs out from under me to send me crashing to the ground. She lands on my front right after that, her fists now aiming for my face as she tries to pin me down. I catch her by the wrists and a moment later I'm standing and slamming her down on the table in the center of the room, leaning over her as I hold her wrists over her head.

"Is that all you've got Slayer? How are you going to stop me with so little strength?"

She struggles in my grip, but my legs have her legs trapped and my hands hold her arms down. I smile and lean in closer, putting my face in easy headbutt range even as I speak softly, "How will you save your mother if this is all you're capable of?"

Those words get her fired up and she takes the opening I've left, slamming her forehead into my nose and breaking it quite effectively. I could have taken it easily and kept holding her down, but I release her instead, stumbling back and letting her get to her feet. This gives her an excellent view of my nose, which is already healed, a small drop of blood from one of my nostrils the only sign she'd even managed anything.

With an angry yell she begins to charge me again, but she's looking right into my eyes so I hold up a hand and call out, "Stop!" even as I compel her and she comes to a grinding halt, eyes suddenly wide with fear.

I can see her tensing up, trying to struggle against the command even as I step closer, circling her and watching as she fights against it… ineffectually. It would seem being the Slayer doesn't help her in this department.

Draping an arm around her shoulders, I lean in and breath hot air on her ear as I speak, "I would have thought Giles told you all that I'm capable of. You should have listened to him better Buffy. What will happen to your mother now?"

As I move around in front of her, I can see fear in her eyes, mostly for her mom, along with unshed tears as she grinds out one word, "Please…"

I can't help it, I grin, wide, "Ah, the magic word. Well, there is one way you can save her."

Buffy swallows thickly and it clearly pains her to say it, but she says it anyways, "A-anything." She's ready to sacrifice whatever it takes for her mother.

Placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning down so that we're at eye to eye level, I reach out with my other hand and take hold of her left arm. Bringing it up, I position her hand so that its flat, her fingers pressed together and straight out as I look into her eyes, "If you want to save your mom, you're going to have to thrust your hand into my chest, grasp my heart in your fingers, and pull it out."

Buffy's eyes are wide as she looks between me and her hand, "W-what?"

I smile patiently and explain slowly as if I'm talking to a child, "I want you to punch a hole under my rib cage, reach up to where my heart is, put your fingers around it, and then tear it out of my body. Do you think you can do that? For your mother?"

Buffy is still clearly confused, obviously trying to figure out the trap in this exercise, but she nods shakily regardless. I grin and press her fingertips exactly where she needs to punch through, "Wonderful… ready? Go!"

I give her credit for this, she doesn't even hesitate as she pulls her arm back and then rams it forward, punching through my flesh. Her hand moves up to where she knows the heart is, and a moment later both of us feel it as her fingers close around my still beating heart.

I'm choking up blood now as I grin at her. She stares back at me in horror, eyes wide as she comprehends what she's just done. Speaking around the blood spilling from my mouth, I give her one more command, "Now… pull it out."

She does so mechanically, tearing her arm back out of my body and my heart along with it. She stares down at the bloody organ in her hand with wide eyes even as I stumble back a step. Then, Buffy gets to watch as the heart in her hand turns grey and then crumbles into ash. She looks up to find my straightening up, the hole in my chest already closed as I wipe my mouth and grin a wide bloody grin, "That was so exhilarating! God what a trip! Was it as good for you as it was for me darling?"

Buffy looks to be on the verge of bursting into tears as she tries to step back from me and runs up against the table. I flash over and brush a hand through her hair as she flinches violently at my sudden proximity, "Ah now, don't worry sweetheart. Your mother is safe, I only told her to tell you I'd ordered her to kill herself. She won't actually do it. And in a few more days my special brand of mind control will wear off and she'll be completely fine."

Buffy swallows thickly as she stares at me, "W-why are you doing this?"

I chuckle at that and shrug my shoulders, "For fun mostly! We all gotta get our kicks somehow, right?"

Suddenly I clear my throat and straighten up, "Anyways, in my official capacity as a school employee, it is my duty to remind you that you have been expelled, and thus aren't actually allowed on school grounds. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Ms. Summers."

Buffy's eyes flicker to a still unconscious Giles before going back to me and I can almost see the resolve hardening. I roll my eyes, "Come now, if I was going to kill him, I would have done it already my dear. You should go check in on your mother. I'm sure you didn't exactly part on good terms this morning."

The Slayer doesn't take my eyes off of me, but she does slowly begin to back away towards the exit of the library, my mention of her mom spurring her into action. A moment later she's gone. I considered mentioning that her hand was still covered in my drying heart's blood, but in the end, decided it was more fun not to.

Dragging Giles over to a chair, I plopped him down in it even as he began to come around. I'd leave him to freak out there, having no real desire to explain what had happened to him. Given the amount of blood on the ground, he'd come to his own conclusions and they'd be so much better than my own!

Besides, that blood on the ground represented a very simple fact for me… I needed to find someone to drain if I wanted to keep my strength and speed at peak condition. Luckily Sunnydale was no stranger to murders. 'Gangs on PCP with barbeque forks' is what I think they called it in the fanfiction I read.

I was going to barbeque fork some unsuspecting chump so fucking hard.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I'd made the decision to give Buffy and the rest of them a break after the day before, bunkering down in the back of the library to read more about this world's supernatural side. When they brought in a zombie cat about halfway through the day, I felt like I'd made the right choice.

I liked cats, but I did not like zombies. I assumed that given I hadn't messed with anything or turned anyone into a zombie myself recently, this was just something that happened on the show and they could handle it themselves unless they asked me for help.

They didn't ask me for help, and the day after, the whole gang came into the library looking exhausted and beat up. Apparently there'd been an army of zombies and a Nigerian Mask and I really couldn't be bothered to pay too much attention after making sure all of the important characters were still alive.

Fucking filler episodes.

 **A/N: I'm not a fan of zombies and neither is Vali. Given that Episode 2 of Season 3 was basically 50% zombies and 50% everyone hating on Buffy for leaving them in the lurch, felt it was better for Vali to just sit the zombie part out and keep reading in the Library. Next chapter should be fun! After all, Fatih shows up in Episode 3...**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think! I thrive on feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's Chapter 4. Gotta head to work soon, but wanted to get this posted before I did. In which, Buffy and the gang have a group meeting at Giles' apartment because Vali has taken over the Library, Vali pays a visit to the Mayor, and Faith shows up!**

 **Episode 3 (Faith, Hope, & Trick)**

Buffy had her arms folded across her chest as she watched everyone file in. They'd all fixed their broken bonds through a mutual hatred of the murderous zombie horde that'd tried to kill them, but she was still a little self-conscious of their judgment of her leaving.

Still, that wasn't why they were all piling into Giles' apartment for a little early-morning before-school team meeting now. As she looked around at the group, which consisted of Xander and Cordelia, Willow and Oz, and Giles off to the side, she knew exactly why they were all here.

"We need to figure out what kind of demon this Vali Masters guy is so I can kill it."

There were varying expressions around the room. Giles grimaced. Xander, Willow, and Oz were all nodding in agreement, having been the first to have a run in with the man. Cordelia was the most shocking though, she actually looked… thoughtful. A moment later she spoke her mind, as she always did, "What if he's a succubus?"

Everyone just looked at her, but it was Giles who responded, "I believe you mean Incubus Cordelia. Succubi are female. And I do not think that is the case here, Vali has not acted in any way that lines up with what I've read of Incubi."

Buffy scoffs at that, waving her hands around, "Not to mention pleasure demons don't really seem like they'd be able to survive their heart being ripped out of their chest."

There are wide eyes from everyone but Giles and Cordelia at that, as she'd told him what happened when he'd come calling, horrified by the amount of blood on the floor of his library and expecting the worst. Cordelia just looked disappointed her idea had been shot down, and a bit contemplative.

Xander swallows thickly, "Dang Buff… didn't know you had it in you."

Buffy grimaces and folds her arms over her chest again, looking away, "Neither did I. He walked me through it, told me it was the only way to save my mom. He wanted me to do it. I don't know why, I guess to make a point about how he's invincible or something."

Giles nods at that as he takes over for a moment, "Yes, his actions have been more than a little strange. He's inserted himself quite effectively into the town and more specifically our lives, and yet beyond hypnosis and biting Willow, he's done almost no real harm to us. I'd even go so far as to say that if we're keeping score, we've probably done more damage to him at this point, even if it has all been rather... pointless."

Xander scowls, "Hey! What about emotional damage?! The guy took my pants! They were my favorite pair and I still haven't gotten them back! Not to mention that I had to walk home in my underwear!"

Willow blushes at that and Oz pipes up with his usual brand of dry wit, "Yes, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forget that image. I agree with Xander, it was traumatic. Very traumatic."

Willow smiles and Xander scowls, while Cordelia continues to be off in her own world. Buffy just frowns at the lack of any real progress. After a moment she turns to Giles, "So what are we supposed to do? I don't think this guy is going away just because he finally met me. We need to figure out what he is and how to kill him."

Giles nods even as he furrows his brow, "Of course Buffy, you know we will. I have some suspicions, but nothing close to concrete. For now though, it really might be best to just… tolerate him. He's clearly insane and that combined with his apparent power is a real concern, but he hasn't actually done anything to permanently harm any of us yet. I believe that is because he views this all as a television show for some reason."

That got a round of incredulous looks, which Xander articulated for them all with a, "Huh?"

Giles hmms even as he begins to explain, "Yes, well, it's just a theory for the moment, but going off of what he said to me, and what you say he told Joyce, I think he truly sees us as the main cast of a show based around Buffy being the Slayer. When he initially demanded I tell him where Buffy was, I told him I would not and that I could not because I didn't know where Buffy had gone. He claimed that Buffy would return soon enough because she is, in his own words… the main character."

He clears his throat and continues, "And then there's what Joyce said he spoke of. Comparing the start of the school year to the beginning of a television show season. Talking about getting the plot going and keeping viewers entertained. If I'm right, he hasn't hurt any of us, because we're entertaining him simply by existing and because we're all important to this plot he's going on about."

Xander snorts at that, "So he's keeping us around because we what, amuse him? That's real reassuring Giles."

Buffy groans and rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands, "We're not going to get anywhere with this right now. You guys have to get to school and my mom and I have a meeting with Snyder, apparently I'm being reinstated. I guess someone went over Snyder directly to the board."

Giles smiled slightly at that, having been the guilty culprit there. He didn't say anything though, even as they all filed out of his apartment and went their separate ways. On the forefront of all of their minds was Vali Masters.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Town Hall**

Gaining an audience with the Mayor of Sunnydale wasn't difficult at all. I compelled the security guards at the front to tell me where his office was and let me pass. Soon enough I arrived before his Secretary with a smile on my face, "Hello my dear, is the Mayor busy right now?"

She blinks up at me, her face blank as she clearly doesn't recognize me, "Well yes, he's in a planning meeting with the Deputy Mayor right now. We can schedule something for a couple weeks from now Mister…"

I just chuckle at her naivety and make my way through the double doors without another word. The secretary makes an attempt at stopping me, and her call of "Sir you can't just go in there!" draw the attention of both the Mayor and the Deputy Mayor as I take in his office, looking around with an ever present smile on my face.

The reactions from the two politicians are interesting. The Deputy Mayor pales dramatically, eyes widening as he immediately steps back from me. He clearly knows more about me than I expected. The Mayor on the other hand just mirrors my smile as he stands and motions for his secretary to back off, "It's alright Debby, Mr. Masters is a member of our government and completely allowed to speak with me."

The secretary is cowed by that, nodding and backing out of the room even as I raise an eyebrow inquisitively, "A member of your government am I?"

Richard Wilkins keeps up his jovial smile as he sits back down in his seat and threads his hands together in front of him, "Well yes, you are the new Assistant Librarian. This makes you a member of Sunnydale High's faculty, all of which are government employees."

I grin wickedly at that, "I see." My grin has a negative effect on the Deputy Mayor, as exposing my teeth seems to cause him to grow even more pale and uncomfortable. I slide my eyes from Robert to his second finally and raise an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it would be best if we continued this conversation alone… Your subordinate does not look well."

Richard sighed and waved said subordinate off, "Go on Allan, he's right. You really do look like you need some air."

Allan took the out and beat a hasty retreat even as I stepped up to the Mayor's desk and played with one of his doodads, "You have the Library bugged don't you? That's how you and your deputy already know who I am."

Richard chuckles good-naturedly at that, "More than that! I also have footage. So much ruckus goes on in that Library, it's good to be able to put faces and names to voices and actions. Your actions in particular have been very interesting. You're quite the enigma Mr. Masters. Though I was beginning to worry I'd have to contact you myself. I'm glad to see you aren't entirely ignorant of how things work in my town."

I smile at that and settle myself down into the chair across from him. He's looked me in the eye this entire time, and I can't help wondering at his possible overconfidence. He must know what I'm capable of by now, but it seems he believes the protections he has in place are enough. So I put them to the test, leaning forward and initiating compulsion.

"Actually, I'm more ignorant than you think. Why don't we just sit here and you tell me every little detail of your plans."

To my amusement and his shock, he proceeds to do just that. It would appear my compulsion is an out of context problem for this universe, something that they truly can't defend against, at least not through demonic pacts and black magic. I can't help but find the situation hilarious as I sit back and listen as he goes over all of his plans with me. I learn of how he came to found Sunnydale on the Hellmouth in the first place, how he made his pacts with the demons who inhabited the area hundreds of years earlier.

I learn about his decision to work towards Ascension, and how he's gone about that. He's actually quite close to his goals as he tells me about the dedication he'll be doing soon to make himself invulnerable for a hundred days and about the box of spiders that he'll have to consume for the power necessary to jumpstart the transformation.

I smile as he trails off after explaining how he plans to change right in front of the High school's Graduation ceremony, so that he can consume the senior class there to cement the transformation. The Mayor's smile has gone now as he finally looks away from my eyes, "That was… unexpected. You shouldn't have been able to do that."

I nod in sympathy, even as I do a bit of creative wordplay, "I understand how this might disturb you, but the ones you've made your pacts with, they just aren't on my level. But then, not many are at this point. I hope it sets your mind at ease to know that I won't move against you or your goals though. I'm not going to stop you from completing your Ascension, I'm not going to reveal your plans to anyone who isn't already in the know on them."

I smile pleasantly, "Truth be told, I see a bit of myself in you. I look forward to seeing you rise, seeing what you can achieve."

It's clear that the Mayor is not used to this sort of power disparity, at least not when he's speaking with someone who appears for all intents and purposes human. But it's also clear that he's a politician at heart and the smile is back on his face as he reassesses things and quickly changes tack, "Well now, that is a relief Mr. Masters. You definitely surprised me, but I'm happy to hear you have no ill will. I'm a bit curious why a being of your power is here in my quaint little town though, playing around with teenagers."

I shrug, grinning, "Boredom mostly. After countless millennia, even the most power hungry ruler should take a break. So here I am, out of my personal realm and on your earth. Right now I'm just… experimenting I suppose. You need not be worried overly much my dear Mayor, I won't make too big of a mess."

Richard raises an eyebrow and chuckles, "Tell that to the floor of the Library! And please, call me Richard!"

I chuckle back at his joke, even as I stand, "Well then Richard, call me Vali. This has been an interesting meeting. If you wish to talk again, you merely have to let me know."

He smiled and nodded and I moved to leave, stopping only at the door to turn back and grin at the Mayor, "You and I both know I cannot be killed, but you may be considering how to remove me from this world temporarily with your magic and your pacts. I do so hate to threaten you, so consider this more of a warning than a threat."

"Finding my way to this Earth was not difficult. It was as simple as walking through a portal and appearing in a graveyard. Banishing me away would not stop me from coming back, and I would be very cross with the ones who tried it."

Richard Wilkins just smiles jovially at me as he sits back in his chair, "Wouldn't think of it!"

I just smile at that, he and I both know he was thinking of it. Then I turn and leave.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **The Bronze (Later that Night)**

I was at the local hangout of Sunnydale's youth hunting for a meal. Buffy and her friends were here, and I know they'd noticed me since Buffy could barely keep her eyes off me for longer than a few seconds. I pretended not to see any of them, as my eyes roamed over the crowd looking for someone who fit my tastes. I was going to take someone right out from under Buffy's nose, the first in a long string of actions as I showed her just how little she could do to stop me from doing whatever I wanted.

Before I could make a decision, it was made for me by a beautiful brunette with the strangest fashion sense. As she gave me a sultry smile and pulled me out onto the dance floor, I had to remind myself that I was in the 90s… horrible fashion sense was pretty much ingrained in society for this decade. I allowed myself to fall into the wild and vibrant dancing the brunette was getting into, enjoying the way she pressed against me, grinding as we danced for several minutes.

I was about to make a move to get her out of the club when she once again preempted me, grabbing my hand and giving me the most blatant 'come-hither' look I'd ever seen. She pulled me out of the club and I followed after her, knowing Buffy and her friends would probably follow shortly but intending to be gone before they showed up.

Stopping caused the brunette to stop too and I smiled as I stepped into her personal space and looked into her eyes, brushing a hand through her hair, "Before we go further, I'd love to know your name sweetheart. Seems only right."

She looked incredulous at that, "Playing with your food? Gross."

And then she tried to cold cock me in the face and I only dodged because of reflexes, blinking as she followed up with a kick to my left leg that I was forced to sidestep away from, bringing us a few steps apart. She was unnerved by my speed but covered it up with a smirk as she got into a stance and raised her fists, "And you can call me Slayer."

I frown and consider for a long moment, "So… Faith right?"

She pauses abruptly at that, before grinning even wider, "Huh, so my reputation precedes me. Nice, but not gonna make me spare ya."

That's when Buffy and the others finally got their act together and showed up, running up behind Faith. Buffy looked confused by Faith's stance but it didn't stop her from getting in front of her and raising her own fists as she defended what she thought was a helpless young girl in over her head, "Stay away from her Vali."

"Dibs!" I immediately call it out even as the others are now trying to get Faith to run off with them while Buffy tries to hold me off. My single word freezes everyone up and gets them all to look at me with incredulity. Funnily enough, it's Xander who speaks up first with a, "Huh?"

I gesture at Faith, "I'm calling dibs. I saw her first, she's mine. I promise to bring her back in one piece, but I am leaving with her."

Faith scoffs at that and shakes off Willow's hands as she steps up to Buffy's side, "I ain't anyone's anything asshole. Certainly not some low life vamp's. B, you got an extra stake there? Let's take this one together and we can compare notes afterwards."

Buffy is clearly very confused as she looks at Faith, trying to figure out what's going on here. I sigh and roll my eyes before calling out, "She's the other Slayer! Duh!"

Buffy's eyes widen at that as she looks at me, and then realizes what I've already said I'll do… and how high her chances of stopping me really are. She immediately turns to Faith, "You need to run, now! This isn't a vampire!"

Faith just looks at Buffy in confusion, "You scared B? We may be Vampire Slayers, but we can kill other creepy crawlies just as easily."

I roll my eyes and in an instant I'm in front of the two of them, addressing Buffy, "This is ridiculous. I called dibs. Stop trying to steal my meal."

The two Slayers may have been confused, but my threatening proximity hardened their resolve quite quickly. In an instant, both of them were throwing synchronized punches my way. They missed of course, as I was behind them before either had fully thrown their punch, grabbing Buffy by the collar of her shirt and tossing her with enough force to send her careening into her friends.

Faith spins around, but my eyes are already locked with hers before she can react and I smile as I put a finger to my lips, "Shhh, sleep."

I catch the unconscious slayer as she begins to fall to the ground, and pick her up Bridal Style before turning back to the others, who are just recovering from Buffy's tumble. Buffy gets to her feet and I can see her game face is still on as she sees Faith in my arms. I grin in response, "We'll come by the Library tomorrow my dear."

Buffy's eyes widen and she tries to move forward, tries to stop me from disappearing but I'm already gone, zipping out of the alleyway with Faith in my arms.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think please! I dunno how well I did with the Mayor and his characterization. Here Vali was trying to come off as some sort of higher being made manifest that the Mayor wouldn't even want to touch, so let me know how you think he did there. Next chapter... Faith wakes up...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In which a deal is made and Vali meets his first BtVS vampire.**

 **Faith's Hotel Room**

Waking Faith up for a moment, I'd compelled the hotel and room number she was staying in out of her, and then put her back to sleep. We arrived there in short order and now she lay on her bed, still sleeping as I stared down at her, contemplating how to begin what I had planned.

Eventually I smiled and leaned over her, prying open one of her eyes and staring into the unfocused pupil, compelling her, "You will enjoy every single thing I do to you over the next several hours. It will be better than anything you've ever felt. You will not be able to lie to me. You will answer any question I ask."

Satisfied with that, I stepped back and released the sleep I had over her, watching as she slowly came to and then bolted upright, zeroing in on me and flinging herself off of the other side of the bed to put it between us. I was of course between her and the door as she got to her feet and put her fists up, looking around, "What the fuck is this?"

I smile as I step closer to the bed, staring her down. She's a mixture of anger and fear, and I can't help but ask, "Are you afraid of me?"

She scowls and is clearly about to respond in the negative. Her eyes widen when she's forced to say, "Yes."

I grin wickedly and I'm suddenly over the bed, standing in front of her. She stumbles backwards at the sudden proximity, hitting the door to the bathroom behind her, "W-what did you do?"

I ignore her question in favor of asking another of my own, "Tell me Faith, do you fear me more than anything or anyone else?"

She swallows thickly but is still forced to respond, "N-no…"

I can't help raising both eyebrows at that even as I draw even closer to her, just outside of range of her lovely legs even as I peer at her, "No? Intriguing. What does the big bad Slayer fear more than me at this point?"

"Kakistos. How are you doing this?"

I roll my eyes, "Mind control darling, duh. Tell me about this Kakistos… who is he, what has he done to make him fear you so much?"

Faith tries her best to keep her lips shut, but the entire story is torn out of her, as she describes in graphic detail what Kakistos had done to her Watcher, and what he would do to her as well if he caught up to her. She looks a little broken as her worst fears are laid bare to me, but a whole lot of anger covers up that and she launches herself at me with an enraged roar.

I catch her and a moment later she finds herself pinned to the bed with me over her, her wrists held over her head by one of my hands, while the other fell around her throat. I smiled down at her as she struggled ineffectually against me, "Faith darling, calm down. I can help you, you know…"

It took her a few moments more but she realized she wasn't getting out of my grip and eventually stopped fighting so much. She remained petulant as ever though, looking to the side and inadvertently exposing her neck to me, "I don't need the help of some fucking demon."

I grin wickedly even as I stroke my thumb across her throat, sending shivers through her body, my earlier compulsion making the position I had her in more and more arousing for her, "You may not want my help Faith, but you do need it. I can kill Kakistos for you, avenge your Watcher and end his threat, just like that. Given your description of him, he's nothing more than a deformed corpse being puppeted by a minor demon of little power. I on the other hand, have all the power in the world. I can tear his head from his shoulders as easily as I breath."

She looks at me incredulous, clearly disbelieving so I smile and move the hand on her throat to her temple, before showing her. A few of the choicest examples of me at my most brutal over the course of my reign. Tearing the hearts out of the fiercest of men, swiping heads off of the most terrifying beasts. When I release the memory sharing and her forehead, her head falls back onto the bed as she pants for air, eyes wide and an honest to god blush infusing her cheeks.

I can't help but chuckle, "Darling Faith, you got off on that, didn't you?"

She's forced to tell me the truth again, "Y-yes…"

I grin wickedly, "Good, I knew you were going to be my favorite. So now you see that I've dealt with beings much stronger than this Kakistos before they can even blink. All that's left for you to do is say the word and we'll have an accord."

Faith is a believer after the little show and tell session, but still rightfully distrustful of me, clearly viewing me as the greater threat over Kakistos now, "What would you want from me?"

"One night seems fair enough, doesn't it? I wouldn't dare ask for more than that in exchange for something that will be of such ease for me. So you will give me yourself for one night. Your body, your mind, your heart… I want them all laid bare to me until I am done with you. To make it more simple, it's currently 12:05. You will submit to me until 9 am, do whatever I ask of you and at the end of it, you will be free of me and I will kill your vampire for you."

She's silent for some time as she thinks it over, trying to figure out what I'm aiming for here, what trick I have up my sleeve. My idea as it stands clearly appeals to her, I can smell her getting wetter at the thought of it. Eventually she grunts, "What's the catch big bad? I know there is one."

I grin and take the hand from her throat to trail it down her neck, stopping at her collar and suddenly tearing it apart to expose her breath. She grimaces but does nothing as I lean down and take one of her nipples into my mouth, slowly and sensually suckling on it, rolling my tongue over it in circles for several long moments before pulling back. She's shuddering in pleasure now, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she recognizes that I almost made her cum right there.

"The catch sweetheart, is that you might come back for more once we're done. I've ruined other men for so many women over the course of my long life. You may find yourself begging for more… if you aren't strong enough."

That last statement hits all the right buttons and completely washes away the first warning, as she scoffs and then forms a sultry grin on her face, "I know just how strong I am demon. You've got a deal, and when we're done in the morning, I won't even look back."

I grin wickedly at her confidence and reach up to flick at her nipple, causing her to let out an involuntary gasp, "I like a challenge…"

She snarls up at me, trying to assert her dominance, but it's rather difficult when I'm still holding her down. I continue to pin her wrists above her head even as my hand reaches down and pushes under the waistline of her jeans, tearing the button and zipper apart in its quest. I roughly push two fingers into her already wet cunt and lean down to capture her lips with my mouth at the same time.

As soon as my fingers are inside her she's climaxing, her body shaking as she gushes all over my hand, her mouth responsive to my own and her tongue attempting to fight with mine as we kiss heatedly. There is no love, only primal lust, punctuated by the way she suddenly bites my lip hard enough to draw blood, looking up at me with triumph in her eyes.

I grin wickedly even as the blood brings out the monster within, my fangs revealed and my eyes black and gold. She's surprised but not fearful as she stares at me in open fascination, "Never seen a demon look so human…"

I don't respond to that, instead moving down her front and bringing my fangs to bear on her bare breast, biting down on the tender flesh around the nipple and drinking of her blood. She gasps and goes through another orgasm, eyes wide as she stares at where I'm latched onto her breast, "Oh god why does that feel so good?"

This provokes a chuckle from me, even as I pull back from her breast and remove the fingers I had insider of her for a moment to grab her jeans and tear them clean off her body. This provokes another growl from her, but she's still completely at my mercy, and we both know it.

Running my tongue over my bloody fangs I grin down at her and finally release her hands to grab her hips. Before she can capitalize on it in any way, I'm flipping her over onto her front. After a moment spent fishing my hard cock out of my own pants, I grab her hips and lift her lower half up so she's kneeling, the tip of my length pressing against her gushing slit for a long moment.

I stop, smiling slightly as I feel her press back against me, moaning as she tries to get me inside of her. I don't thrust in quite yet though, grabbing her wrists as she reaches back to try to guide me, I hold her arms together behind her back and lean over her, "I want to hear you beg for me darling."

She groans in abject frustration, but shakes her head in denial of my order, her pride not entirely broken even as her body tries to push back against me ineffectually, "Just fuck me you bastard!"

This time I'm the one growling as I move in closer and nip at her earlobe, "Not yet sweetheart. You have to prove you want it."

Running the tip of my cock up and down her slit I wait patiently until she finally breaks, "F-fine… please… please fuck me."

I smile and roughly thrust into her waiting cunt, filling her up with exactly what she wants. She moans in satisfaction as I begin to finally fuck her, quickly bringing her to another climax. She's well-lubricated by her own juices at this point, but still quite tight, her passage clenching around my cock, trying to keep me inside even as I pound her into the bed.

She's panting in short order as I speed up, slowly finding the limits of a Slayer's endurance and stamina. Her body is certainly hardier than a normal girl as she's wracked with orgasm after orgasm. Her stamina is as well, by the time I pull out and cover her ass and back with my cum she's still conscious, even able to roll over onto her front and look up at me with a slightly dazed grin.

"That, uh… that all ya got?"

I raise an eyebrow and glance down at my cock. Her own eyes follow mine to see I'm still at full mast, and they widen before her grin widens as well. It seems she's getting her second wind, as she's suddenly up off the bed and grabbing my shirt. She proceeds to push me off the bed, and then forcibly rip my shirt off my body.

I could stop her, but I just smile and watch, overjoyed at just how much strength and stamina she still has. My pants go next along with my underwear until she has me fully naked. Once she does she spins me around and pushes me back onto the bed before jumping on top of me. A moment later she's impaled herself on my still hard cock and is riding me, moaning as she places one hand on my chest and kneads her tit with the other.

I let my hands fall on her hips as she bites her lower lip in a delightfully cute way, my own hips pumping upwards, helping her as she rides me hard and fast. She's gasping after only a few minutes, both hands falling to my chest as she leans over me, her hair hanging down from her face as she struggles to keep herself upright, exhaustion finally beginning to creep in for her.

As she slows down I smile, grabbing her by her arms and gently move her over so that she's on her back once more with me over her, more in a position of lovers this time as I slowly slide in and out of her, and she rests, mewling in pleasure.

I grin wickedly and lock eyes with her, compelling her, "I'm going to rub your clit now darling, and when I do you're going to have the most intense orgasm of your life. When it's over, you'll feel completely rejuvenated."

I proceed to follow through on my statement and her eyes go wide as she spasms in my grasp from the orgasm, panting breathlessly at the end and getting out a simple, "W-what?"

I grin, "How does it feel darling?"

She's almost writhing now, all signs of exhaustion gone as she moans in outright arousal, "It feels… amazing. I feel… energized…"

I grin wickedly at that, "Of course you do. I've got you until morning love. You don't get to go out on me so early. Ready for the next round?"

She grins back at that, "Oh yeah."

We go at it again and again for the next several hours. By the end of it, Faith gets maybe three to four hours of sleep before I wake her up and drag her into the shower, where she jumps me again, even though it's past 9 am and almost 10 am. Eventually we're both dressed and Faith is eating breakfast.

She looks up at me from her plate and cocks an eyebrow, "So… what now?"

I chuckle, "Now, we go visit the other Slayer and her Watcher. I did promise I'd bring you around, let them see for themselves I hadn't killed you or turned you into a monster."

She blinks at that and then groans as she realizes just how that conversation is going to go.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Sunnydale High School Library**

Long before Faith and I stepped through the doors of the Library I could hear Buffy and Giles discussing what went on last night. Buffy had tried to get my address out of the school records in hopes of hunting me down, only to run into a small roadblock I'd set up. Listening to her rant about how the school's secretary let me get away with "Hell Dimension" as my place of residence brought a smile to my face.

The smile stayed even as we entered the Library and brought Buffy and Giles to a screeching halt. I just chuckle and spread my arms, "I did say I'd bring her around, didn't I? I am a man of my word!"

Giles rubs the bridge of his nose and Buffy scoffs, "You aren't a man at all."

Even as I put a hand over my heart and feign emotional pain, Faith shrugs off her leather jacket and places it on the library counter before coming up to stand a bit in front of me. She smiles and nods to Buffy and Giles, "Hey, didn't really get much of a chance to talk last night. I'm Faith."

Both of them are just staring at her now, Giles looks worried and Buffy is biting her lower lip, exuding regret. Faith glances between both of them and furrows her brow, "What's with the looks?"

I smile from behind her, "They're very worried about what I did to you darling. They're very sure that I've subverted you and somehow turned you into my mindless minion… or turned you into a demonic creature of some sorts."

Faith scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "That's ridiculous, we just had sex."

Giles chokes at that news, clearing his throat and pulling off his glasses to begin furiously cleaning them. Buffy gapes like a fish, "You… you… what?!"

I grin wickedly, happy to step in here, "Yes, Faith and I have a deal. She's already fulfilled her end of the bargain, there's nothing more she has to do for me. Now I will be leaving to go deal with my end. Gotta go kill this Kakistos guy, not one to draw it out you know?"

Faith blinks and spins around to look at me, "Wait, I want to be there, I'm coming with you."

I chuckle and shake my head, "Oooh, sorry darling. You didn't specify that part of the deal, and it looks like these two really want to talk to you. Don't worry, I'll bring back a souvenir. Also there's one final thing… I'm just plain faster than you."

With that last parting shot, I vanish from the Library and leave Faith to deal with the other Slayer and her Watcher.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Buffy shakes her head and, "Faith, you have to recognize that he's controlling your mind. We fought him just last night, he knocked you unconscious and kidnapped you and that somehow got to you two having sex?!"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Not what you think B, no mind control. Well okay a little mind control, but all he did was force me to tell him the truth. Our deal was completely my decision. It was just a bit of boning B, and in exchange he kills a big pain in my ass."

Giles starts up at that, "Yes, he said Kakistos didn't he? It's Greek for worst of the worst… and the name of a vampire so old his hands and feet are cloven. What is your connection to him Faith?"

Faith grimaces and folds her arms over her chest, looking to the side for a moment before responding, "Tried to slay him. Didn't win and now my Watcher's dead and I'm here looking for you guys. He's been hunting me, but not for much longer now."

Giles frowns, his brow furrowing deeply as he steps closer to Faith, "What exactly was your deal with that creature?"

Faith rolls her eyes, "One night of sex for one dead vampire. Pretty easy deal, I was already horny from the earlier fight anyways. Though I gotta admit, he knows his stuff. Think he might be an Incubus or something."

Giles sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose at that, but it just causes Buffy to scowl, "Seriously, again with this? What kind of Incubus is that strong, that fast, and basically invincible?"

Faith shrugs her shoulders, "Well yeah, but the way I figure it, all vampires descend from Ancient Ones right? What if Incubi and Sucubi do too? Their progenitor would have to be stronger and hardier than your run of the mill pleasure demon, wouldn't it?

The looks on Giles and Buffy's faces were almost worth getting left behind here while the devil who'd made her a deal dealt with her greatest enemy. Then Giles had to go and speak up, "You do understand that if your theory is even close to the truth, your one night deal with this monster may have given him an inroad to your soul."

Faith was beginning to suspect that Giles was the kind of guy who always knew how to sour a mood.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Finding Kakistos wasn't hard. Sunnydale had a limited amount of empty warehouse space, so I just zipped around the city until I ran into the one full of the right vampires. It was the tenth warehouse I checked, and the fourth that was a vampire nest.

Having taken an image of Kakistos from Faith's mind while she slept, I had no trouble pinpointing him and appearing in front of him in an instant, a smile on my face as I studied the huge cloven hoofed vampire carefully.

He started at my appearance, and then his lips curled into an angry snarl as he rose out of the large chair he'd been sitting on to tower over me, "Who are you?"

I just smile at him, "I am Vali Masters. I'm just trying to figure out if you're a one off or a big bad. What do you think?"

He looks confused, though that seems to only add to his growing anger, "What?"

I smile, "Well you know how in television shows, there are the bad guys? Sometimes you have a bad guy who only shows up for one episode. Sometimes though, the bad guy sticks a bit better. That's when you have a big bad, the kind that lasts for longer than an episode, and is the focus of a midseason finale, or the big finale itself!"

Kakistos is just staring at me now and I can see the moment he decides to kill me. With an angry roar he steps forward and grabs for me. I catch his wrist and smile at his claws, "Perfect, I needed a souvenir!"

I squeeze suddenly and his hand comes clean off at the wrist in a spurt of blood, falling into my open palm. Then I lash out and grab his face, fingers hooking in his eye sockets and mouth like a bowling ball as I grip and pull. His head is torn off in a large bloody spray before a moment later he turns to dust and I can't deny being more than a little disappointed. My first vampire, a rather old one at that, and this was its strength?

I watch in mild interest as his body collapses into dust, but the claws in my hand stay intact. With a sigh I turn away to find myself surrounded by frozen vampires I hadn't noticed until now. I can't help smiling at them, "You lot were still as statues there! No worries, I was only here for the big guy."

Tossing Kakistos' claw up into the air casually and catching it, I spin on my heel and take in the room, "You all have a wonderful day and stay out of trouble you hear?"

And then I'm gone. I'll deposit the claw with Faith and amuse myself by finding out exactly what Buffy and Giles plan to do about her newly made connection to me. I was beginning to form plans for this little slice of the multiverse, an endgame that would leave me comfortable with how things played out after I left. Only time would tell if my plans would survive contact with the big brave heroes of the story.

 **A/N: Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter! I thrive on feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Three episodes in one chapter! Gonna be skipping over most of the filler as the story goes on. Don't see this story being longer than 20 chapters, and that's at the most.**

 **Episode 4 (Beauty and the Beasts)**

 **Sunnydale High School**

Xander made it only a few steps into the school before I grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom. Turns out in a town where students and teachers died weekly, there were a lot of empty classrooms. He began to complain before freezing up as he realized who grabbed him, eyes going wide even as I pushed him further into the room, a smile on my face.

"Uh, h-hey there. What's up?"

I sling an arm over his shoulders and lead him further into the classroom, to a desk that's overloaded with chips and bottled water. I sit him down in the chair next to it, "Xander, it's come to my attention that I've missed a lot of Buffy's adventures as the Slayer. A whole two years from what I understand. I find this to be… intolerable."

Xander is looking at the junk food and water warily before glancing back at me, "Right, totally intolerable. Not sure how I can help ya though V-man, my memory isn't very good at the best of times, let alone when I'm torn between pissing my pants or crapping them in fear."

I chuckle as I lean down to look him in the eye, beginning the compulsion, "First, never ever call me V-man again. Second, your conscious memory is inconsequential. You're going to tell me everything that's happened in Sunnydale involving Buffy and your little group since she arrived here, and because I'm compelling you to do so, you'll even tell me the things you don't remember, in the exact order they've happened."

Xander blinks at that, "Oh… alright then… uhhh, what's with the chips and water?"

I grin and grab a bag, opening it up and offering him a chip. He takes one and I grab one as well, crunching down on it before answering him, "We aren't leaving this room until you're done Xander. So I brought refreshments. You can go ahead and start now."

And so he does, launching into the story from the very beginning, and telling me every little detail of both the events he was there for, and the events he only heard by word of mouth. I just smiled and settled in for the story. By the end of the day we'd gone through all the chips and water, but I was now much more in the know on all of Buffy's past trials and tribulations as the Slayer.

There was also some weird thing about chemicals, abusive relationships, and Oz's werewolf side, but I didn't pay much attention to that. The werewolf curse of this dimension didn't seem to mesh well with the one I was familiar with, so I was reasonably sure that turning Oz into a Hybrid wouldn't actually cure him of his affliction.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Episode 5 (Homecoming)**

As I looked around the dance floor, sipping from a glass of sadly non-alcoholic punch, I mused to myself that this absolutely had to be the definition of a filler episode. Cordelia and Buffy had gotten into some tiff and it had somehow resulted in the Slayer I hadn't yet fucked turning into a blonde ditz focused entirely on winning homecoming.

I'd washed my hands of the whole thing and stayed in the Library, reading up. I was still only about halfway through Giles' collection, and while it could at times be a little dry, it was still quite enjoyable and very educational.

Giles was suddenly next to me, face grim and lips pursed in a thin line, "I would not have expected to see someone such as yourself at a children's dance."

I grin wickedly in response, "Why ever not Rupert? As a member of the school faculty, I was asked to chaperone… so here I am."

Giles just looks at me for a long moment, "You expect me to believe Snyder was able to browbeat you into this task?"

I laugh openly at that, and shake my head, "Oh no no, there was no browbeating involved Rupert. No, I just had the realization that I've never actually fed off of a Homecoming Queen before. I can't help but want to rectify that."

Giles freezes like a deer caught in the headlights as he processes those words. Eventually he manages to speak, his voice taking on a slight rasp to it, "The… same position Buffy and Cordelia have been fighting over for the last while?"

I give him my full attention and my best Cheshire cat grin as I drink in his sudden fear, "Oh, have they now? I hadn't noticed. Well, I do hope Ms. Summers beats out Ms. Chase. I've already tasted the latter."

Giles clenches his jaw at that and looks more than a little apocalyptic, "You-"

He's interrupted of course by the two girls we were just talking about walking up. Both of them are wearing dresses and what looks like a hill of dirt each, their appearances are disheveled and their clothes are torn. Giles' attention is fully torn away from me and my plans as he stares at them with concern, "What happened to the two of you?"

Cordelia winces and Buffy groans, "Slayerfest happened."

I would have commented on that if I were still standing next to Giles, Slayerfest sounded amazing… but I was already up on the stage, having taken over the duty of announcing homecoming queen earlier that night.

"Alright everyone, eyes up here!" As everyone turns their attention to the stage, where I stand with the envelope, I grin wickedly, enjoying the look on Giles' face as I open up the envelope and name the winner, "And the winner is… oh well now this is a surprise. We have a tie! The winners are Holly Charleston and Michelle Blake!"

The looks are Buffy and Cordelia's faces are more than a little amusing as a ditzy blonde and an asian girl make their way up to the stage to accept the singular crown I have for them. As the blonde babbles on about not believing she'd won, I watch Buffy and Cordelia walk out. I'm curious about what this Slayerfest was, but that can wait until later.

As everyone claps for their Homecoming Queens I lean in and murmur in the girls' ears, "Both of you go on and enjoy yourselves until the Dance is over. Tomorrow come and find me for the rest of your prize."

They both look happy to do so and I smile as I lean back and let them get back to the celebrations. Giles is still staring at me, as if expecting me to take the girls and bite them right here and now. I just chuckle, give him a wink, and then disappear from the stage and the dance altogether as the band starts playing again.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Episode 6 (Band Candy)**

As soon as I saw the kids selling the chocolate I knew what it meant. Of course I did, the Mayor had detailed his plans to me. I suppose I should have been more concerned over him basically incapacitating the entire town so that he could kidnap four babies to feed to a demon that he owed… but I really wasn't. Buffy and the gang would either stop him, or fail.

So I watched in amusement as teenagers went around selling the chocolate and then waited for things to begin. The next night I was prowling for a snack when I found Giles and Joyce out for a stroll. Giles certainly had let loose going off of his rolled up sleeves, jeans, and the cigarette hanging from his lips.

With a raised eyebrow, I'm treated to a front row seat as Giles breaks into a storefront to steal a coat for Joyce. She puts it on with obvious relish and does a twirl for his pleasure, before they're suddenly accosted by a Police Officer. Giles takes the gun from the officer and beats him unconscious, and that's when I decide to step in.

Clapping slowly as I walk up, Giles and Joyce wheel around to find the source of the noise, the former pointing the gun my way as he sees who it is. It's clear he still remembers me as he grits his teeth, "What the hell do you want?"

I raise an eyebrow as I step ever closer, "Are you pointing a gun at me Rupert? Does that seem like the smartest move to make at this point?"

I can see the way Giles grows angry at my use of his first name. He clearly dislikes it as he cocks the gun in his hand, "It's Ripper, not Rupert. And no one wants you here, so why don't you just run off."

I can't help rolling my eyes at that, as I come to a stop with the barrel of his handgun pressed against my chest, "Your false bravado is cute… but ultimately pointless Rupert, we both know you aren't going to sho-"

I'm interrupted by Giles shooting me through the heart. I stare at him with incredulity for a long moment. I suppose that this is the poor impulse control of a teenager shining through right now, but I honestly didn't expect Giles' fight or flight response to settle on fight when he knew what I was capable of.

Joyce has gasped and put her hands over her mouth, all the fun and danger suddenly a bit too real for her. Her eyes only grow wider though as I reach up and grab the barrel of the gun, wrenching it from Giles' grasp and crushing it in my hand before tossing it aside, "Rupert, that was a mistake."

He doesn't get a chance to respond, as I grab him by the throat and toss him into a nearby wall. He hits it hard and slumps down unmoving, but I find myself uncaring of whether he's still alive or not. I've given him too many chances at this point, and if he survives the night, we're going to have a very special talk about raising arms against me in the morning.

Smiling, I turn to Joyce who looks absolutely terrified at this point, but seems unwilling to run. As I step up to her, I breath in and can't help but raise an eyebrow. She's aroused by all this, quite severely. It seems Joyce Summers is a bit of a danger slut as a teenager. I can use this. Grinning wickedly, I step up to her and run the back of my knuckles down her face, "Hello love. I'm sorry you had to see that. I hope you know I'd never treaty a beauty like you like that."

My words serve me well, calming her down enough for her to give me a coy smile and run her fingers down my chest, "What if I wanted you to?"

I can't help chuckling at that as I lean in, "Well now who am I to deny a lady's wishes?"

In an instant I have Joyce in my arms and a minute later we're at her house. I follow her in as she unlocks the door and moves quickly to her room, stopping in front of her bed and spinning around, a shy smile on her face as she waited for me to make the next move.

I smile back, bringing a hand up and taking hold of her chin to look into her eyes for a long moment. All I see there is lust and after a moment I release her chin in favor of grabbing the silly coat Giles had stolen for her and tear it apart. She lets out a gasp as it falls to the ground in pieces and the rest of her clothing soon follows.

Soon enough she's naked in front of me, but she's brazen and doesn't hide from me, instead taking the initiative and falling to her knees, undoing my belt and my pants and pulling my cock out. She grinned up at me and then ran her tongue up and down my entire length.

I couldn't help but enjoy the experience, it would seem Buffy's mother was more than a little experienced as she skillfully took me into her mouth and swirled her tongue in a delightful way, her hands doing just as much work around the rest of my cock. As she did so I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side, before resting a hand on her blonde curls and guiding her up and down my shaft.

She sucked dutifully for a few minutes before I stopped her and pulled her off, pushing her towards the bed. She gets up on the bed and waits for me as I strip off the rest of my clothing, propped up on her elbows and staring at me with the sultriest look she can manage. I grin and climb onto the bed, coming to a stop between her spread legs and leaning down to kiss her even as the tip of my length pushed into her tight passage. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she welcomed me into her and we began to fuck.

She wanted it rough, she wanted it dangerous… so I gave it to her, thrusting in and out of her as she gasped in pleasure, my mouth moving from hers down her neck and to one of her nipples even as I gripped her hips to give myself better traction. She was already so wet, soon enough she was shuddering in a climax, but I just grinned, redoubling my pace.

I took her again and again over the next few hours, taking my pleasure from her even as I overloaded her mind with pleasure, my stamina easily exhausting her. Finally I leaned over her for the last time, my cock piercing her from behind as she lay face down on the bed, moaning sleepily. Smiling, I licked up the blood from the bite I'd placed on her shoulder, where I'd drank my fill during our fun.

Sliding out of her and leaving one more load of cum on her back, I pushed off of the bed and took a moment to look down at her with a smile. She's still conscious, if a bit out of it, so I move to her head and murmur in her ear, "You may not remember this in the morning darling, but if you do, you're going to have regrets. You don't have to worry though darling, nobody will hear about your… lapse from my lips."

With a chuckle I take the time to tuck her in before getting dressed and departing the Summers Residence. The next day I'm in the Library when Buffy comes barging in, looking apocalyptic, "What did you do to my mother?!"

I raise an eyebrow at that and decide to see what she thinks I've done first, "Your Watcher shot me and I reacted perhaps a bit… violently. Afterwards I thought it inappropriate to leave Joyce out on the street in the state she was in and brought her home. How is Rupert by the way? Judging by you not leading with him, I assume he's not dead."

Buffy furrows her brow at that, crossing her arms over her chest and stopping as my words side track her, "No, he's in jail right now. Assaulting a police officer. He called me though and told me what happened! And my mom's been silent all morning! You did something to her."

I smile at that and cock an eyebrow. Ah, it seems Joyce was coherent enough to hear me last night, as well as able to wake and clean up before Buffy found her. I couldn't help but love that woman's constitution. I shrug at Buffy, "Or it could be that she's mortified over the fact that her and Giles had sex twice, back when they were at his apartment."

Buffy's eyes go wide at that, her entire world view shattered, "W-what?"

I grin and tap my nose, "Supernatural smell darling. They both stank of sex when I found them wandering around last night. But if you don't believe me, feel free to ask one of them. I'm sure the Watcher's Council will get Giles out soon enough, so you can ask him then. First you should ask yourself this though… do you really want to know for sure?"

Buffy just stared at me for a few more moments before letting out an incoherent rage garble and turning on her heel to stomp out of the Library. I just smile and turn back to my book.

 **A/N: Well, we can scratch Joyce off the bucket list. Let me know what you think in a review if you have the time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Episode 7 (Revelations)**

I was sitting in the Library reading, with Giles across from me doing his best to pretend I wasn't there. I'd only prodded him a few times over the course of the evening, but it seemed that the only way to truly force his attention would be to threaten his life… and I just couldn't be bothered at the moment. It was this scene that an unknown woman walked in on, followed closely by our two resident Slayers who looked as if they'd just been taken to task by their school teacher.

I raise an eyebrow as Giles stands, his brow furrowed, "Hello there, ah, who are you?"

The woman spoke and I had to stop myself from moving to defile her then and there… mmm that posh British accent, one of the few ways directly to my cold black heart, "My name is Gwendolyn Post. I'm from the Council, sent to-" She looks at me with a sudden frown, "Who is this?"

I grin and see a chance for some fun as Faith and Buffy sit down at the table Giles and I were at, incidentally putting Faith next to me. I nod my head her way and speak in my own English accent, as I figure that's what all Watchers sound like. My accent is flawless of course, but then I've had millennia to practice it, "I am Faith's Watcher. I suppose they didn't see fit to tell you of me, perhaps I wasn't pertinent to your task."

I watch with interest as Ms. Post stiffens, her eyes actually going wide for a second before Giles steps in and clears his throat with a nervous chuckle, "Ah, not quite. He's… kidding. This is Vali Masters, who I'm sure you've read about in my reports."

The tension is gone in a second but I can see the way her eyes drift down and to the left for just a moment as she says, "Yes… of course. Well, I suppose I should have known it was in jest, as the Council sent me here to be Faith's Watcher."

Faith immediately scoffs, "Screw that."

Giles steps in again, "Now Faith, I think this can only be a good thing, you need structure."

Gwendolyn seems to have finally regained her equilibrium as she immediately shoots off again, "Indeed, though that isn't my only purpose here. The Council has also sent me to evaluate you and your Slayer Mr. Giles."

That takes Giles back, while Buffy joins Faith in being indignant, "Hey! No evaluation needed here, we're doing just fine lady."

The British woman scoffs at that, preparing to launch into a diatribe that would probably verbally tear them apart but I interrupted, sliding into the conversation, "She's not from the Council Rupert."

Everyone looks at me with confusion and a bit of apprehension on Ms. Post's part tells me my guess is right. Giles answers me with a furrowed brow, "What? How could you know that, we have no reason to doubt her credentials."

I grin and show off my pearly whites, "She has no idea who I am Rupert. And considering you say you've made sure the Council is aware of me… well that raises quite a few questions, doesn't it?"

I look to Gwendolyn and smile pleasantly, "If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me darling. Please, tell me everything that Rupert here has told the Council."

I watch as she purses her lips, her eyes flicking to the room's other three occupants. I can see the instant the others start to believe what I'm saying even without taking my eyes off of her, because she becomes tense and then a moment later acts. Out comes a pistol, which she fires into my heart with no hesitation. This brings Faith and Buffy out of their chairs, but Gwendolyn already has her firearm up and is covering both the Slayers and their true Watcher with her firearm.

She clears her throat, "Well now, this wasn't exactly the plan, but I suppose I must adjust. So, here's the deal girls. Mr. Giles and I will stay here, while you two track down the Glove of Myhnegon. You will bring it to me and once it is in my possession, I will leave you all unharmed. Fail to do so and all three of you will end up like this irritating man."

This causes Faith to scoff and draw Ms. Post's ire, "I assure you, I am not speaking in jest."

Faith just shakes her head, a small little smirk on her face, "It's not that… it's just… well he's not dead."

She finishes that statement by gesturing to me, and I finally give up on my absolutely amazing performance at playing dead to zip out of my chair and appear right in front of the woman who'd just shot me. Her eyes go wide, but I've already torn the gun from her hand and placed my free hand around her throat, my eyes gold and black and my rows of fangs bared as I grinned at her.

"Gwen… may I call you Gwen? Gwen, shooting me was not your smartest move. Rupert could have told you that, but you just don't seem like the type to listen. It's alright sweetheart, happens to the best of us… but now you're going to have to face the consequences of your actions. Stay absolutely still for me please."

The last bit was compulsion, as I released her throat and left her standing frozen, turning back to the others and casually ripping apart the gun that had just torn a new hole in my shirt, "Well now, I'm waiting…"

Faith and Buffy look confused, and the latter even voices that as she furrows her brow, "Waiting for what?"

Giles on the other hand both understands the subtext and has enough wisdom to swallow his pride and say it, "You were right."

I grin and point at him, "Thank you Rupert! Hearing that is just so much more satisfying than saying 'I told you so' for me. I'm not entirely sure why. Also dibs."

Both Faith and Buffy adopted exasperated looks, while Giles just looked confused, "What?"

I smile and step back to sling my arm around the frozen British woman's shoulder, "I'm calling dibs! I'll… Deal with Ms. Post here. You lot have a mystical glove of whatever to locate and destroy."

Surprisingly all three of them manage to pick up on the emphasis I put on the word deal. Buffy connects it to my deal with Faith and her face scrunches up in disgust, while Faith just rolls her eyes. Giles furrows his brow in concern and opens his mouth to speak, but I hold up a hand and silence him.

"Giles, please… let's skip the whole song and dance. What if some big bad demon or vampire manages to obtain the glove while you're complaining? Get to work!"

With that I turn, grab Gwendolyn Post and pull her into bridal carry, and leave the Library.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Faith scoffs a bit, "See? My theory is looking better and better. What demon besides an Incubus puts that much effort into seducing the opposite sex instead of murder and mayhem."

Buffy just blushes while Giles clears his throat and removes his glasses to clean them, "Yes… well I imagine there's not much we can do for Ms. Post now. She did mention the Glove of Myhnegon… from what I know of it, he's right in that we need to get to it before someone with more sinister intentions does."

Buffy just shrugs, "Fine. Not too worried about the British lady anyways. I'm kinda drained of any sort of pity for someone after they point a gun at me."

Faith smirks at that, "Amen to that B. Let's get to work."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Gwendolyn had a room at a much nicer hotel than Faith, and so I took her there once I got the location out of her. I sat her down on her bed and looked her over with a smile on my face for a long moment. I can practically taste the fear coming off of her, as her imagination ran wild on what I planned for her.

Stepping closer, I brought a hand up and raised her chin so she was looking up into my smiling face, "Hello my dear. My name, as you already know, is Vali Masters. I will be your executioner tonight."

She swallows thickly as the tears start, but at the same time her resolve hardens and she maintains a stiff upper lip despite said tears, "I won't beg, monster."

I move in and rest both of my palms on her cheeks, cupping her face in my hands, "Shhh, shhh, no need for that. What we need to decide now is if you're going to come back to life once I kill you."

Her tears stop and she freezes up as she stares at me, "W-what?"

I chuckle softly as I run a thumb over her cheek to wipe away the moisture that had trailed down from her eyes, "Yes, you want power Gwendolyn Post. I have quite a lot of power to give, if you are willing to accept it."

She shudders in my grasp, but her gaze is considering now, "There's a catch isn't there? There's always a catch."

I smile and nod in agreement, shrugging my shoulders, "There always is, yes. I want to make a deal with you darling. I'll give you immortality and strength and speed beyond your wildest dreams… but I'll want some things from you in return."

She continues to look at me in speculation, but she's no fool to jump into the abyss without knowing what's waiting for her, "And these things are?"

I smile, "In the immediate? Once I've turned you, you will be stronger than most of the beings on this world. Stronger than the vampires, stronger than the Slayers. You will have endurance beyond any woman I've been with so far on this world. So once you're turned, you will spend the night with me on this bed and we will explore the limits of that endurance. If it helps, once you're like me, you'll find your libido increased along with all of your ordinary emotions."

She pauses and thinks that over for a long moment, even letting her eyes travel up and down my body in frank appraisal before she nods, "Acceptable. And what about in the long term?"

My smile morphs into a wicked grin at that, "I want you to take over the world."

Her eyes go wide at that and then her brow furrows in confusion, "I… wha-… how am I meant to do that?"

"You won't be the only one of course, not by far. And I don't wish you to take over the world in the classical sense, like some sort of bloody conquest that leaves it destroyed by humanity's nuclear weapons. What I want to see is the demons that make attempts on this world and humanity stymied. I want them to find that there isn't just one or two Slayers to foil their plans, but hundreds of Hybrids that can kill and maim and destroy them even easier than the fabled Slayer."

She blinks at that, "Hybrids?"

I grin toothily, "Yes my dear. Despite what many believe, I am not demonic. I am not from a Hell Dimension. I am the Original Hybrid, first of my kind alongside my brother, though he is long gone. On my world I was the strongest creature in existence, and that is what I am offering to you now. Strength and power beyond what this world has ever seen. All I ask is that you use it to build a kingdom in the shadows for me, spread my gift to those you find worthy, and kill demons where ever you lay eyes on them."

She nods slowly as she takes in my words, mulling over their meaning as she considers the entirety of my offer. She frowns and looks at me, "You said that I wouldn't be the only one?"

I grin, "No, you are the first in this world I am offering this gift to, but you will probably not be the last before I depart from it. I have plans to turn several others, in the hopes that by spreading you like seeds across this world, nobody will ever be able to uproot you. To that end, I would like you to go to Japan once we are done here."

She freezes at that before asking in a questioning tone, "How did you know?"

I chuckle, "How did I know of your love for that particular country? Of your fluency in the language, customs, and culture? My dear I've had my hands on you for the entirety of our talk. I'm sifting through your memories as we speak. It's how I know you are the perfect fit for this gift."

She shudders again at that but doesn't try to tear herself from my grip, "V-very well, then you know I am going to accept. Whatever you must do… I am ready."

I smile and release her face, "Excellent. Strip down for me darling, and lay on the bed."

As she did so with mechanical efficiency I stripped out of my own clothing. She lay back on the bed and in a moment I was leaning over her, staring into her eyes, our bodies only inches apart. She stared back, cheeks suffused with a blush and arousal already causing her to grow wet at the proximity. I smiled and brought my wrist up to my mouth, biting into it deep and letting the blood drip down to her lips, "Drink."

She followed my command easily, swallowing each droplet, and then the torrent as I placed my bloody wrist directly against her mouth and she grabbed on for support. My wrist healed moments later and I pulled the arm away, looking down at her bloody face with a grin, running a finger along her lips covered in my blood.

Sliding to the side of her, I took her and pulled her into my arms, switching up our positions so that I was laying underneath her, my mouth next to her ear even as my arms encircled her head and neck, "Here we go darling. I'll see you when you wake."

Snapping her neck, I let her corpse rest against my naked body for a moment before pushing her off and getting off the bed. While I enjoyed the intimate moment, and would have liked to hold her until she woke up… there was a need for human blood to finish the job of turning her. Gaining some was easy enough though and when she did come back to life violently, I was there by her side with a glass of the red liquid in my hands.

She sat up abruptly and breathed in sharply before looking to me. I just smiled and held out the glass, "Last step darling. Drink."

Her eyes are drawn to the glass of blood and she snatches it up, drinking greedily. A moment later her eyes turn black and gold and her fangs come out as she basks in the completion of the transition. She gasps and looks at me with a wide smile, "I feel so alive."

I chuckle and brush some errant hair out of her face, "That's because you're more alive than you've ever been sweetheart."

Her eyes cloud over with lust as she takes notice of our proximity, the fact that we're both naked, and the way I'm touching her. Of her own initiative she moves forward and kisses me heatedly, her arms coming to a rest around my neck. Eventually she pulls back to look me in the eye and voice a demand, "Fuck me."

Gone is the prim and proper woman, though her posh accent is still one hundred percent intact and isn't that just delicious. In that woman's place is a new being, a monster born of my blood like so many others.

Needless to say we fucked for hours, and I was finally able to let loose with a female that was more durable than the others I'd made conquests of so far in this dimension. When it finally came time for Gwen to leave, I was almost tempted not to let her go.

But I did anyways, knowing that her place in my plans was more important to me than having her on hand as a sex pet. The sacrifices I make…

 **XxScenebreakxX**

It took a few days to get everything in order for Gwen, as well as telling her a few more tidbits she needed to know about what she was now, how exactly to make more of us and what could harm her. It also didn't help that she kept interrupting my work for more sex. Becoming a hybrid seemed to have freed her of much of her inhibitions. I certainly wasn't saying no.

Still, that's why it was a while before I managed to get back to the main cast, and when I did arrive it seemed I had impeccable timing, given that the gang seemed to be staging an intervention for Buffy. As I step through the doors of the Library everyone falls silent, but it is remarkably obvious that they've basically been shouting moments earlier.

I grin as I approach the stand-off, "What's all this then? Something exciting happen while I was gone? Any problems with the Glove thingy?"

Buffy scowls at that, "The glove is fine, completely dealt with. And this is none of your business."

Xander apparently disagrees, because he immediately blurts out, "Angel is back!"

Everyone in the room turns to stare at him, even those who had been silently supporting his crusade again Buffy's relationship with Angel moments before I walked in. I chuckle at their condemnation, "No need to blame Xander for that one, I have incredibly good hearing. I was listening in on this little intervention before I even stepped foot on campus."

Settling myself in one of the empty chairs at the table, I lean back and interlock my fingers in front of me, "So Angel is back! That's wonderful news!"

I've clearly surprised everyone from the looks on their faces. Xander is incredulous, "Wonderful? You know that he tried to kill all of us and then end the world. We can't exactly amuse and entertain you if we're all dead."

I chuckle and wave a hand dismissively, "I appreciate your concern for my amusement Xander, but it's fine. He has his soul back now doesn't he? If he didn't, Buffy would have killed him already."

Buffy crosses her arms over her chest defensively but nods, "Y-yes… I didn't say anything before… but Willow's spell worked at the last second."

She looks towards Willow, who looks shocked, before continuing her explanation, "It worked, but the portal was already opening and I had to… had to close it. So I stabbed him and saved the day."

At this point Buffy is practically hugging herself as she looks at the ground. The rest of the gang is looking a bit like they aren't sure how to react to such a confession. I just smile, "So there you have it! Angel is all goody two shoes again and everything is fine."

Xander snorts, "Yeah, until the next time he loses his soul…"

I chuckle and wave a hand dismissively at that, "Xander, you need to get over it. Angel is a main character! He'll even be the star of his own show when he moves to Los Angeles! He's pretty much guy Buffy there."

Buffy looks startled at that, and confused, "W-why would he move to LA?"

I smile at her, "No idea. But it happens, soon I assume. And he goes on to save the world from several apocalypses much like you do. You didn't think the Slayer was the only line of defense did you? It's the Watcher's final line, but there are things beyond the Watchers who have a vested interest in maintaining the status quo. Angel will work for them."

The room has fallen silent at this point and it seems nobody really knows what to say to all of that. So I smile and clap my hands together, "Well now, I think I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. Angel might be a main character, but he is a bit of a bore… I don't think I care to go out of my way to meet him, I'm sure we'll run into each other soon enough."

I enjoy the way Cordelia tenses up in fear when I mention grabbing a bite, but I depart before she or anyone else can say anything. I'm not exactly parched, but there's always time for a drink.

 **A/N: Apologies to anyone disappointed by the lack of graphic sex in this chapter. With the last two chapters featuring Faith and Joyce consecutively, I'm worried about getting repetitive in my sex scenes, not to mention I just wasn't feeling like writing the erotica. I think this chapter has enough juicy info in it to make up for that though.**

 **As always, if you have the time please consider leaving a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heeeey, new chapter. For those wondering, I skipped Spike's episode for two reasons. 1. I'm pretty sure Vali would have killed mopey cry-ey Spike out of hand when Spike showed up at the school, and that would have led to Episode 9 never having happened... and I so did want to include the Master in this story for a chapter. That was reason two, I suck at lists. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Episode 8 (Lovers Walk)**

Things seemed to slow down for a bit, so I took the opportunity to go and set up some things, departing from Sunnydale for a few short weeks. I should have known better. When I came back it was to find that Cordelia was in the hospital, quite literally everyone romantically involved suddenly wasn't, and it was all because of Spike, who had blown in and out of town in just a couple days.

It was probably the first time in a while I'd just stood there for several moments with my jaw on the floor.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Episode 9 (The Wish)**

I got over it of course, and got back into the swing of things. Luckily, there was no need for me to depart again anytime soon, so I went back to tearing my way through Giles' supernatural library, of which I was almost done with.

Thus, that was where I was when I felt the change, felt the magic ripple through the air around me and looked up to see the world different in a million almost imperceptible ways. I frowned and stood up to investigate when a familiar voice drew my attention. Giles had just come out of his office and was staring at me in confusion, "Who the bloody hell are you? What are you doing in here?"

I have a general idea of what's going on, but for tradition's sake, I do the old song and dance anyways, "Come now Rupert, you know who I am. Assistant Librarian by day, possible eldritch abomination you haven't figured out how to kill yet by night."

He looks confused so I just flash my fangs and eyes at him and smile. This gets a reaction, as he ducks back into his office and comes up with a fully loaded crossbow, which he immediately fires in my direction. I catch the bolt of course, raising an eyebrow, "Well now, you've never kept weapons in there before. You're so very jumpy in this new dimension Rupert."

He ignores my words in favor of shooting at me again, so I dodge around the second bolt, flash forward to stand before him, and take the crossbow from his hands violently, "Enough of that. You can't kill me."

He immediately starts backing up, and I know he's going for a stake or some other sort of weapon he's hidden close by. I opt for rolling my eyes instead of continuing into the office after him, "Right then, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'm going to go ahead and go now, take a look around and see exactly what's different. I could just tear it all from your mind, but where's the fun in that?"

With a wave of my fingers, I depart the Library to scope out this new world I suddenly found myself in. Over the next few hours I discovered some interesting things. No Buffy, and no sign of Xander or Willow throughout the day.

From what I could tell, the only one who seemed as out of place as I was happened to be Cordelia and that was because she stuck out like a sore thumb with the bright colors she wore, compared to the muted dark clothes everyone else was sporting.

When everyone fled to their homes before sunset, I followed after Cordelia, getting a better idea of just what was different about this universe by the way the booming vampire population came out of the woodworks to paint the town red.

That was how I finally found Xander and Willow, the scent of undeath on both of them as they suddenly accosted Cordelia. She didn't have any idea what she was dealing with of course, and I prepared to step in if they moved to kill her, not entirely sure if I needed her to get things back to the way they should be or not.

Shefinally figured out what was wrong when Xander and Willow bared their ugly vampire faces at her. Cordelia immediately took off running, with the two chasing after her, seeming to enjoy the hunt. I prepared to make the hunters my prey when they cornered her, only for Giles and a ragtag band of high school students to swoop in and save the day, fending off Xander and Willow with crosses and crossbows and gathering Cordelia up into their van before driving off.

Blinking, I decided to follow the vampires over the humans, having a pretty good idea of where I'd find Giles and Cordelia if I had to look for them. Xander and Willow led me to the Bronze, where I finally got a good look at this character that they'd always called the Master. Part of me was tempted to confront him then and there, but something told me this wasn't the time or place.

Not enough witnesses, it'd be boring otherwise, and this opening of a Plant that he talked about as he raged about Xander and Willow letting Cordelia go had interesting implications. Once again I followed the two vampires from the shadows as they led me back to the High school and right to Giles and Cordelia.

Finally I acted, as they locked Giles in the cage and prepared to kill Cordelia. Swooping in, I grabbed both of them by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them back from her right before they could sink their fangs in, "No, bad vampires. No snacking on the pretty human."

Everyone turned to me and stared for a moment in incredulity, before Xander and Willow tried to attack in unison. My grip shifted to the front of their throats as I locked eyes with them both and brought them under compulsion, "Ah! Be still now darlings. Not in the mood to mess around too much here, so you came, you killed Cordelia, and now you're going to leave and report your success to the Master. You will not remember me until the next time you lay eyes on me."

I release them and the two immediately begin walking out in a daze, headed back to the Bronze where their Master awaited them. I just smiled at the two remaining humans in the room before sing-songing at the female of the two, "Right then, Cordelia, did you do something naughty?"

She flinches violently at that, "I… I…"

I chuckle and shake my head in response, "Cordelia, there's no point in trying to lie here. If I wanted you dead, I would have let those two drain you. If you want to fix things, you're going to need to fess up."

Cordelia shuddered but nodded, looking to Giles, who was still trapped in the cage, staring at the two of us as if unsure what to think, "This world isn't right, like I said Giles. Buffy is supposed to be here. Vampires aren't supposed to have the run of the town like this, she's supposed to be slaying them! She's the Slayer!"

I roll my eyes at the rambling and walk over to the cage to let Giles out, "Long story short, call for the Vampire Slayer because the Master is going to be unveiling some sort of terrible plan for the humans of Sunnydale very soon. Once you get Buffy here, you can work on figuring out exactly what Cordelia did, and how to go about fixing it."

Giles looks at me with underlying fear mixed with incredulity and disbelief, "Who are you? What are you?"

I grin at that and settle for winking, "Wouldn't you like to know Rupert. Get to work now, I'm going to get moving and scout out this Master and his master plan."

With that, I depart the Library and then the school, but not before hearing Cordelia offhandedly throw out, "I'm pretty sure he's like a Super Incubus or something." I couldn't help a small smile as I went.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Going back to the Bronze, I'd been able to just catch the large group of vampires as they headed out to the Plant that the Master had mentioned. It turned out to be some sort of factory, judging by the conveyor belts and what not. I watched along with the assembled vampires and the large group of human prisoners as one of the humans was put on the conveyor and drained of her blood.

I couldn't help it, as the Master filled a wine glass with her blood and made some great speech about mass production. I found myself scoffing as I appeared before him, revealing myself, "You are an insult to the title you hold!"

He freezes at my appearance, legitimately shocked by both my speed and brazen words, not even getting a chance to drink the blood from the glass he was holding only an inch from his lips. Now frowning, he brought it down and stared at me, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I grin wickedly, my gold and black eyes coming to the surface and my double set of fangs presenting themselves, "I… am the Master."

He looked incredulous and a moment later began to look infuriated, but before he could really get going, I was on him, one hand in his chest holding his undead heart and the other around his throat as I pushed him down on the conveyor. His claws scrambled at me, but I was more focused on ranting in his face.

"This isn't Mass Production you fucking idiot! This is genocide! You don't fucking eat the humans like cattle, you drink their blood. If you fucking put the time and effort into things, you could have an endless supply of blood instead of killing your food source through this stupid factory idea. How long before the town dries up because you've drained every single human in Sunnydale?"

My grip on his throat has slowly been growing stronger and stronger as we talked, and with a sudden crack and pop, my hand closed into a fist and his head came off, bouncing onto the conveyor belt and then off onto the floor. I blink at my loss of control before realizing the outright silence prevailing through the factory.

Looking up, I find a sea of slack jaws and wide eyes staring back at me, both humans and vampires staring at me in shock. And behind the vampires stand Buffy and Angel, arrived just in time to watch my little show, probably here to kill the Master and save the day. Sighing I drop the vampire corpse and straighten up, flicking the hand drenched in blood to the side and grimacing.

"Apologies… I don't usually get that worked up, but his whole plan was just really really stupid. If you're going to hunt and kill humans because you enjoy doing so, then do it. But this sort of thing? If you're going to set up a factory and a production line, you should be keeping the source of your product alive. That's just simple sense, isn't it?"

I get no responses, so I wave a hand in Buffy's direction, "Anyways, that there's the Slayer. You lot should probably either run or try to kill her. Whichever strikes your fancy."

As one, the vampires turn to Buffy, their eyes just as wide as before. The girl barely has the time to shoot me a dirty look before she's fighting for her life. Angel has the sense to open up the cage holding the humans, and everyone arms themselves with wood of some sort and begins fighting.

I stand back and watch as vampires and humans fall left and right, Angel dying to a stake meant for Buffy, Xander dying to Buffy herself, and Willow staked by Oz. Very shortly, the Slayer stands before me, clearly prepared to do battle and fight me, having decided I'm just as much an evil as the vampires who were still fighting the humans all around us.

I just smile at her as I take in this beaten and broken Buffy. She has more physical scars than the Buffy I know, but it's the metaphysical ones I can see about her, her entire personality dead, gone to the Slayer. She is a woman with a death sentence. I let her stab me through the heart with her stake, and use it to grab her and pull her close, shocking her when I don't die and turn to ash.

I smile as I hold her close to my chest, my legs blocking hers from the kick to my nuts she instantly tries to deliver. Soon enough though I have her locked down even as she struggles ineffectually against me. I chuckle down at her, "Ah, darling. You are in some serious need of love. And I just happen to be more than willing to give it to you."

I move in before she can reply and capture her mouth, kissing her heatedly, passionately even as she struggles but can't quite avoid the deepening kiss. Our eyes locked and after a moment she isn't even struggling anymore, grabbed by my hypnotic gaze as my tongue swirls around hers.

I prepare to take things to the next step, I'll bend her over the conveyor belt next to the Master's fresh corpse and fuck her if I have to. Ready to do just that, I begin to pull away from her accepting mouth only for everything to flash white. In an instant I find myself back in the Sunnydale High Library, sun streaming through the windows and the clock on the wall reading around the time that things went wonky earlier that day.

My lips pursed together, I had to restrain myself from killing him outright when Giles walked out of his office with a book in hand. Our eyes met, and a moment later Giles turned around and walked back into his office. Turning my own eyes back to the book open in front of me, I brought my fingers to my lips.

Buffy Summers was not the best kisser I'd ever known. She was not the most experienced, talented, or even the most beautiful woman I'd ever known. But I didn't make habit of letting the ones who got away stay that way.

Before the end of this year, I would take the first Slayer to bed like I had the second, this I knew now. Now it was only a matter of when.

 **A/N: So I'm glad I was able to get this out before a full week had gone by, but I do want to make people aware that something similar to this update schedule will probably continue going forward. Once a week is probably going to be my best unless I truly get inspired, which recently... I just haven't been frankly. I don't like to leave things unfinished if I can help it though, so I will be doing my level best to finish this story in a reasonable time frame.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey look a new chapter! Unlike with the last one where I just didn't feel inspired to write, and then I cranked it out in a couple hours, this one took me several days to put together! Hope you all enjoy.**

Christmas came around eventually, so I went about getting everyone gifts. Buffy's gift was probably the most thoughtful, if one considered the time put into it. I will always treasure the look on her face when I handed her the two hundred page book I'd had printed titled "So Your Magical Pussy Stole Your Boyfriend's Soul: What Next?" I'd ensured it would be read one day, if not by Buffy. The book was enchanted to be hardy against most normal means of destruction.

Faith's gift was the most expensive, given that her tastes ran more towards comics and video games. So she got new comics, the latest video game system, and a nice black leather ensemble, jacket and pants. She was also one of the few who truly appreciated the effort I put into my gifting, even going so far as to model her gifts for me. I'd always had a thing for leather on my women.

Xander got a hyena mask, and wasn't that fun watching him war internally over being horrified at the gift and angry at me, while still treading the fine line at not pissing me off. Silly little mortal still hadn't learned I would have loved to see him rage and show he had a spine.

Willow got the Necronomicon, thought unfortunately it had to be the fake tourist type. I'd tracked down the real version, but reading through it, I decided at the last minute I did not need Willow learning to summon creatures from the beyond. Nor did I need her to learn how to banish me to that same beyond. Sounded like a big ole game over if I'd ever heard of one.

And of course, last and certainly least, Giles got coal. Not just some coal either. I filled his entire office with coal while the school was closed for holiday.

I might have still been slightly annoyed about the cockblock he'd inadvertently tossed my way. Wasn't worth killing him over, considering he hadn't done it on purpose… but I'd take my petty vengeance where I could.

Oh and there was something that was happening with Angel as well, but it sounded incredibly melodramatic so I stayed away, sure that it would all work itself out just fine without my help.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

"Alright, this is ridiculous. I'm about one moment away from gutting the lot of you."

The scene that found me uttering these words was an irritating one to be sure. I'd been mostly ignoring what was going on the last few days, content in the knowledge that Buffy could handle most things and continuing my plans for what would follow once I left. Somewhere along the way though, something had clearly happened.

The main room of town hall lay before me, where the parents of Sunnydale seemed to be having their own impromptu witch burning. Hundreds of the books I'd finished reading weeks ago lay at the feet of three large wooden trunks that had Buffy, Willow, and some random cute girl I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet tied to them.

It was clear that the parents were getting ready to light the books ablaze when I walked in, if the already lit torches were any indication. My entrance had put pause to that, as everyone turned their attention to me. I looked over their faces and found hate and rage. The only one who looked remotely fearful was Joyce, who appeared to be leading this gathering from the looks of things.

Stepping forward, she attempted to placate me, knowledge of what I could do clearly at the forefront of her mind as she smiled, "You needn't bother yourself with these matters Mr. Masters. We're just cleaning up our town of evil."

I stare at her with incredulity for a long moment, "Evil? But… but I'm the most evil thing in this town. How does this not concern me!?"

She smiles a bit condescendingly at that, and only her relation to Buffy keeps her alive, "Of course you are Mr. Masters. Only, you aren't using witchcraft to murder our children. This makes the sins of those you see before you much greater than your own. You're really more neutral than evil."

I purse my lips together and get ready to retort when a boy and a girl holding hands walk up beside Joyce, stare up at me with the most eerie fucking eyes I've ever seen, and say, "He must die too. He'll try to stop you."

Joyce looks down at them to respond, but I never get a chance to hear what she has to say. I flash forward and rip their heads clean off their bodies, tossing them against the far wall, "There! Now I'm using my bare hands to kill children! Much more evil than using witchcraft. Hah!"

The entire room is staring at me in silence, everyone's eyes far too wide as they stand frozen in shock. And then the children's corpses before me morph into the headless body of a giant demon, which in turn draws everyone's attention to it. That's when the screaming starts. Most of the parents immediately start to run from the room. I suppose the spell was broken or some shit, because Joyce suddenly looks horrified by her actions.

A moment later she's climbing over piles of books to untie Buffy and Willow and mystery girl. I just stand back looking bemused. I suppose the day was saved… without another word to anyone I leave the room, a bit irritated over my botched attempt to kill children. I suppose the way they looked at me and had mind controlled everyone should have clued me in.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

"What are you doing Rupert?"

Giles startles badly at the sound of my voice, but then I had just watched him put Buffy under hypnosis before injecting her with some sort of concoction. I'd waited until he was done and putting the needle away before speaking, and as he whirled around with Buffy still sitting there dazed and staring at the crystal before her, I could see in his eyes that he was hoping I'd just walked in.

He swallowed thickly, "A-ah, training. That is, I am working on helping Buffy strengthen her mind against the many demons who might try to invade it."

I smile at his excuse as I walk ever closer, my eyes on the listless, defenseless slayer before me, "Is that so? Demons such as myself I presume?"

Giles coughs uncomfortably at that, before falling back to his habit of removing his glasses to clean them, "Yes, well while you haven't made use of your considerable talents in that area recently, one can never be too prepared, can they?"

I chuckle at that, amused that he would sell this lie to me, a lie that might even make me angry, just to cover up what he had been doing to Buffy, "Rupert, as always you spin a tall tale like the best of them. I'd have no reason not to believe you, if I didn't already know. Buffy approaches her 18th birthday. Time for her Cruciamentum is it not?"

That causes Giles to stiffen up, before sighing and deflating visibly, "How could you possibly know about that?"

"Read it in a book somewhere," I remark offhandedly as I lean in to peer at the still comatose Buffy, "Mmm, don't worry Rupert, I won't blab your secret right now. Frankly, I'd expect Buffy to find out about all of this by the time it happens. Seems like the sort of reveal one can expect. However will she see you once it's all over… if she survives that is."

I turn to Giles and grin wickedly, "How will you see yourself I wonder?"

With those parting words, I leave him alone with his charge. I do believe it is almost time to complete one of my more short term goals.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I keep a close eye on Buffy over the days leading up to her birthday, as she suffers the loss of her powers and grows weak, making sure that said weakness does not prove fatal to her. Eventually the evening comes when she's beset by what seems to be a quite insane vampire. The fear in her eyes is almost too delicious, but with a blur, I step in, appearing behind the vampire.

Buffy's eyes flicker over his shoulder to me and they widen, which causes her attacker to spin around. Even as he does so, I lash out and my hand curls around his throat, my grip tightening instantly as I drive the vampire to his knees and smile at the defenseless Slayer before me, "Hello my dear. You don't seem quite yourself tonight."

She swallows thickly and takes an involuntary step back. The loss of her power has taken its toll on her, that's for sure. All of her confidence is drained away for the moment, though I'm sure given enough time she'd rise to the occasion. I didn't plan on giving her that time.

I wag a finger as she looks about to run and grin, "Ah ah Buffy, don't leave now. If you flee I'll have to release this beast to chase after you, and we both know in your current state you won't get away from him."

Her jaw clenches in a bit of defiance, but the fear is still present in her eyes, "What do you want Vali?"

I smile at that, "How about a deal? I kill this vampire for you, and in return you come with me for a small chat."

Her eyes flicker between the choking vampire and me, and it's quite clear she doesn't want to go anywhere with either of us. But eventually she nods fractionally, "Don't really have a choice, do I? Kill it."

I smile and in one smooth motion, pop the vampire's head off. Letting his body fall to the ground as his head rolls, both turning to dust a moment later, I step up to Buffy and hold out my blood covered hand. She shudders but takes it, knowing she has no choice. In a blur I've pulled her jacket off of her and let it drop to the ground next to the vampire's body, before grabbing her up in my arms bridal style and departing from the street in a flash.

XxScenebreakxX

I'd ended up getting my own room at the hotel Gwyn had stayed at, after our time together. It made it easier to entertain females if I didn't always have to freeload off of whatever place they lived at, as well as gave me a place to rest when I felt like it. Though sleep was something I hadn't actually needed for quite a long time, it made it all the more precious the few times a month I chose to partake in it.

Buffy found herself sitting on my bed as I locked the door of the hotel room and turned to her with a smile, "Well now, you're certainly in a bind, aren't you?"

Buffy looks away and folds her arms over her chest, curling in on herself before repeating her earlier words with just a bit less confidence, "W-what do you want Vali?"

I sigh, "I want to talk darling. I think you have some unresolved issues you need to work through. Not to mention I'm sure you want to know exactly why you're practically powerless right now."

Her eyes widen at that last bit, "Did you do this?! Why?! Give me my strength back!"

I roll my eyes, "I did not do this Buffy. The Watcher's Council did. They call it the 'Cruciamentum'. A rite of passage on your eighteenth birthday in which they weaken you and then lock you in a house with a vampire. You're expected to either kill the vampire through guile and cunning… or die."

She furrows her brow at that and frowns, "That's… you're lying, that's crazy."

Chuckling, I shake my head, "Sweetheart, I don't care whether you believe me or not. That said, if you want to know the truth, mention it to Rupert when you see him next. Ask him if he's been injecting you with a concoction that's been stripping you of your powers. His reaction will give you all the confirmation you need."

I pause for a moment before continuing, "But that's not why we're here right now. The Cruciamentum is done, the vampire you were supposed to be locked in with was the same one who accosted you on the street. The one that I beheaded."

She blinks at that, "O-oh… how did he get out then?"

I chuckle again, "Watcher incompetence I assume. But we're still off topic. I want to talk about more… personal matters. You see, I believe what happened between you and Angel is still unresolved, like a festering wound on your soul."

She looks confused at that, "What does that mean?"

Smiling, I step closer to her, hands clasped behind my back, "Well Buffy, you've had sex a grand total of once. And because of that one time, you turned your boyfriend into an evil psychopath who tried to destroy the world. I'm worried that you view sex as a bad thing after such a terrible experience!"

Her eyes widen a bit before she bites out angrily, "That's really none of your business!"

I scoff at that, "I think it is! A beautiful young woman like you needs to be able to find release on a regular basis. Else all of that energy gets bottled up until you burst!"

She just stares at me with incredulity before groaning and putting her head in her hands, "Oh god, they're right aren't they? You are some sort of Super Incubus…"

I smile slightly at the fact that that is still circulating, apparently even Buffy is becoming convinced of it, "Not important. What is important is your mental state."

I let out a long-suffering sigh, "There's only one choice here I believe. I shall have to ravish you until you see it my way."

That gets her attention, as she's suddenly off the bed and backing away from me, even as I creep ever closer, the door at my back, "Wait what? H-hold on a second, you're just going to rape me? What happened to making deals and stuff?"

I blink and stop for a moment before smiling, "Mmm, you're right. Hmm, very well. A deal you shall have. We're both a bit dirty at the moment, and the shower in this place is quite large. So, I propose we clean ourselves up and while doing so, if I can make you beg for more, beg for me… you will stay the night willingly, in my bed."

She scowls angrily, "That's not even close to a good deal! Not to mention you can just mind control me to beg you or whatever!"

"I swear that I will not love, obviously there's no way to prove I won't, but my compulsions do wear off, as you well know. In a week's time you would regain yourself and realize what I'd done, which would ruin the whole point of this deal. You must beg of your own free will, or I will have not truly won. Does that not make sense?"

She nods slowly, seeing the twisted logic in it after a few moments of thought. It's clear that she still has no desire to get into the shower with me regardless, but she also has no choice. I can see the moment where she decides that winning our little wager in the shower is better than me pinning her to the bed and ravaging her outright, as she nods again.

"Fine. If you think you can, make me beg."

I laugh at her defiance, her strength of will even in this weakened state. As I begin to undress, I cock an eyebrow at her, "You'll have to strip down for the shower darling. Can't clean properly if you don't after all."

She grimaces but begins to do so, slowly taking her time as she strips off piece after piece of clothing and leaves them at her feet. She's been running and her hand is still covered in dried vampire blood. She's covered in dirt and grime and scrapes and bruises as she stands before me, but she's still quite the beautiful creature to my eyes.

Doing her best to cover herself, she keeps her eyes off of my cock, free as it is now to rise to attention in the presence of a beautiful female. Chuckling, I walk forward and gently caress her face, turning her head back towards me slowly, so I can lean in and kiss her. She's unresistant but after a moment I can feel her responding to my kissing. I have had thousands of years to perfect my technique after all.

I pull away after only a moment though, my hand coming down to take hers as I led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Soon it was more than hot enough, and we stepped in together. Buffy had gained some of her equilibrium back by this point, and immediately went for the soap, her intentions to finish this shower as quickly as possible blatantly obvious.

I grabbed it up before she could, and she scowled at me angrily, even as I pulled her closer to me, and began to use the bar to lather her up, along with my other hand caressing her body. She stiffened in my grasp at first, but I had been alive for numerous millennia… a young girl just reaching her eighteenth birthday had no chance.

There were those in my original universe, like my brother Elijah, who saw my use of compulsion on my female partners as a sign of my own insecurity, a lack of ability to pleasure a woman without first controlling their mind. A ridiculous notion to be sure, one that any of the women I'd been with could have debunked easily enough.

The truth was more simple, I used compulsion to enhance the experience for the female beyond what was normally possible. But even without it, I could play a body like fiddle. A fact that Buffy was learning quite quickly as my hands worked her over expertly, her breathe hitching as I put my lips to great effect on the back of her neck and the tips of her ears as well.

Soon enough I could tell she was getting closer to climax, and as she reached that critical tipping point, I abruptly stopped, stepping back from her actually and bringing the bar of soap to my own body. She whirled around with her eyes wide and angry for a moment, before she took in my smirking face and then realized just what she was angry about.

Reaching forward, I took her chin in my hand, "You and I both know what you want darling. All you have to do is admit defeat."

This only causes her resolve to harden as she turns her nose up at me and turns away to begin washing her hair. I chuckle and move up behind her, my hands once more ghosting over her body. She stiffens but doesn't resist, trying her hardest to focus on her hair even as I drive her once more towards the edge, before pulling away abruptly at the last moment.

This goes on for a while, as I don't let the shower end quickly like she wants. By the time I do let her turn off the water and exit it, she's a writhing ball of horniness and desire. And yet she still has her control and dignity as she mechanically towels herself down and then moved towards the bedroom to put her clothes back on.

I followed, ready to concede gracefully and compliment her self-control. My mouth open and the words on the tip of my tongue, she whirls around and interrupts me right before I can say it, pointing a finger in my direction, "Fine! One night! I will allow you to show me what you can do with that… thing."

I blink and a wide smile spreads across my face. Such a little spitfire this one, though her fiery statement was a bit weakened by the way she blushed and trailed off at the end of it. Still, I could see that this would be the best I would get from her. As I approached her and invaded her personal space, she stared up at me in defiance, and I knew that if I demanded she beg as I originally had, she'd be dressed and out the door in a few minutes.

So instead I just nod and reach up to brush my knuckles against her cheek and push the hair out of her face. Leaning in, I kiss her more roughly, hungrily and she responds with equal fervor as she finally lets go of her inhibitions and allows herself to feel everything she'd kept bottled up. My hands slipped down her naked body as I pulled her closer and she melted against me.

After a moment I blurred us over to the bed, leaning over her and suddenly pushing two of my fingers into her sopping wet core. She gasped in pleasure at the intrusion, staring up into my eyes as her breath hitched. My fingers plunged in and out of her quickly, and quite suddenly her back arched and her eyes rolled up into her head as she finally reached the climax I'd been keeping from her for the last half hour.

She cried out as her body was wracked with spasms, and I just chuckled as I waited for her to calm down, leaving her flushed and panting heavily. Grabbing her by the hips, I flipped her onto her front and pulled her up onto her knees, the tip of my hard cock pressing against her slit for only a moment before I plunged into her.

She was hot and tight and her insides clenched around my hard cock as I began to thrust into her, leaving her able to do nothing more than moan and cry out into the pillow, biting down on it to hold in the sounds I was forcing from her mouth as my hands ghosted over her body and I forced orgasm after orgasm out of her.

Unfortunately, she was weaker than Faith right now, nothing more than a human girl with a human girl's constitution. By the time I finally filled her with my seed, she was half-comatose, and as I pulled out of her and fell to her side, she murmured nonsense under her breathe and her eyes flickered close. I smiled and pulled her up so that I could get us under the covers, before letting her curl against my chest as I pulled them over us.

Stroking her blonde hair, I watched her as she slept. Corrupting the first Slayer, teaching her the joys of sex… it was just as fun as I expected.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

The next morning we took our showers separately, and I smiled as she got dressed and prepared to leave, "Oh by the way sweetheart, you're going to want to tell Rupert that you killed the vampire last night when he asks. And he will ask, I assure you of that."

She blinks at that and furrows her brow, "Why? With how weak I am, how am I supposed to get him to believe me?"

I chuckle, "Well the why is simple, if the Watcher's Council find out that I killed it for you, they will consider the test void and go about performing another one. I assume you don't want them to hypnotize you and suppress your Slayer abilities again, so it is best if you come up with some sort of story about how you managed to trick the vampire into falling on your stake or something."

I smile, "Whether I come in to your story afterwards and kidnap you is up to you. Use me how you like in your explanations, but you don't want to let them know the truth."

She hesitates, but after a moment nods shakily and continues on her way out of the door. I smile and watch her go, eyes calculating.

 **A/N: So bit of big news, I've come to the realization that there are only two chapters left in this story (three if I decide to break the last chapter up a bit, not sure on that yet)**

 **Originally this was intended to go longer, be about 15-20 chapters, but I just don't think I have that in me, and I really don't want to hit a point where I abandon this story outright because I can't find the will to continue it. I also think I have a really really satisfying ending planned out, satisfying for me, Vali, and hopefully you the readers (though I'm not sure what SROB will think of it :p) Anyways just wanted to give everyone a heads up so it didn't come as abrupt when the story is done sometime in the next couple weeks. What comes after that... I don't know yet, but will keep you updated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't a full chapter, but more of a bonus scene that happens around the start of Chapter 8, after Cordelia has gotten out of the hospital, but before she makes the wish. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also its pretty much pure smut.**

Cordelia was upset and angry. She didn't like being upset and angry, nor did she like the fact that it was Xander of all people who'd left her feeling upset and angry. Honestly, she'd grown up knowing he was a loser, and then like an idiot she let herself fall for his stupid act. She would never have guessed that she'd be the one hurt by him, that he'd cheat on her.

Perhaps she should have though, with the way Willow and he had always been. It should have been obvious. Didn't make it hurt any less. As she walked down the hall wallowing a bit on her own misery, her eyes caught sight of Vali Masters talking with Principal Snyder and she froze, tensing up immediately.

Every time she saw him, she relived their encounter in her head. Everything he'd done to her, everything he'd forced her to do. Shuddering violently, she thought back to the days after he fed on her, how she had to resist going back to him for more, how much she wanted to taste him again.

She hated to admit it, but Xander had unwittingly helped her maintain her sanity there. Their relationship and the feelings she had for him helped her resist that part of her that wanted to go back for more. And now that was gone and she was left all alone. Cordelia found herself eyeing the inhuman man from afar as she thought about that and about how he'd tasted in her mouth.

Watching as he stepped away from Snyder and started moving towards her, Cordelia made up her mind. Cutting him off, she came to a stop in front of him, forcing him to do the same. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her and she had to stop herself from blushing outright and curling in on herself.

Instead, she looks at him with her chin held high, eyes not quite staring at his own to avoid once again being mind-controlled. Unlike what many might think, she was not oblivious to what was going on around her. With that in mind, she grabbed Vali's hand and pulled him into a nearby abandoned classroom.

Thankfully, like she'd hoped he didn't resist, allowing her to lead him along. Closing the door of the classroom and locking it behind her, she turned to a curious Vali and blurted out what was on her mind, "I want more."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I'd been a bit curious at Cordelia's sudden desire to be alone with me, after she'd avoided doing so for months until now. So of course I'd let her drag me off, content in the knowledge that I should be able to escape any trap she might be trying to lead me into. Instead, she'd let me to an empty classroom, locked the door, and proceeded to beg me.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I took in her pleading expression. Stepping closer to her, I raise an eyebrow, "You want more? More of what?"

She swallowed thickly, backing up a step before finding her resolve, "More… more of what you gave me before."

I chuckle as she's unable to even voice what she wants directly. It seems even the Queen Bee of this high school is a blushing virgin despite her beauty and physical maturity. Nodding at her to show I've heard her words, I grin rogueishly as I circle her and force her to move deeper into the classroom, backing away from me until she shits the teacher's desk that lays cleaned off and abandoned.

"Do you now? Are you sure Cordelia? I won't let you back out of this, once we begin."

She gulps at that but nods anyways, only slightly hesitant, "I-I'm sure."

Nodding, I clasp my hands behind my back and become all business, "Well then Ms. Chase, I'm going to need you to refer to me as Mr. Masters and do exactly as I say from here on out, do you understand?"

She looks downright incredulous for a moment, as she realizes that some sort of immortal invincible inhuman creature is actually demanding she roleplay a naughty student for him, but the look in my eyes quickly convinces her I'm not joking. She nods in response, and a raised eyebrow from her garners a quick verbal reaction, "Y-yes Mr. Masters."

I grin, pleased at her catching on so quick and gesture to the desk behind her, "Wonderful Ms. Chase, now if you would be so kind, turn around, plant your hands on the desk, and spread your legs for me."

She does so immediately, and I approach her from behind as I take her in. Her hair is tied up in a bun and she's wearing a pair of jeans that show off her fine behind, and a blouse that I'm sure would show off her cleavage just as well, if I was looking. Instead, I come to a stop behind her and my hands fall on her ass, grasping and squeezing it in a way that causes her to gasp at the sudden contact.

I mold my body to hers as I lean in to lick her ear and murmur in it, "Ms. Chase, I want to hear you beg now."

As one of my hands moves around her front and undoes the button on her jeans with ease, pulling down her zipper even as she begins to speak, her tone breathy, her words coming out in a moan, "Please Mr. Masters, I want it. I need it."

I smile as my hand moves under her pants and under her panties to find her quite wet to my touch. She mm'd as I stroked up and down her slit, before pushing a finger into her accepting passage. "I need details darling. What is it you want from me?"

Shuddering at the pleasure I was forcing on her she pants as she replies, "I-I want y-your seed. I want it in my mouth, I want to taste it. Let me suck your cock Mr. Masters, please."

Chuckling, I pull my fingers from her passage and bring them to her lips, my desire clear. With some reluctance, she opens her mouth and sucks my fingers clean of her own juices, even as I respond, "Mmm, later, if you're good darling. But first I want something else. I want to fuck you. Beg me to fuck you Ms. Chase."

She turns slightly to look at me with wide eyes, but whatever she sees in my own gaze stops her dead. After a moment she looks down at the desk and says it quietly, "P-please… fuck me Mr. Masters…"

I grin wickedly and pull sharply, her jeans coming off her waist and revealing her panty-clad ass as I pull them down her legs, forcing them together and causing her to yelp. She leans on the desk for support, even as I pull her panties to the side and push my fingers into her from behind, now roughly thrusting in and out of her with them, causing her to moan and fall fully onto the desk, laying her head down and causing her hips to rise in response.

It takes only a bit of me fingering her and rubbing her clit to cause her to shiver and climax on my fingers. Pulling said fingers free, it's me who licks them clean this time as she lays there panting, ass presented for me. With a sigh, I release my hard cock from the confines of my own pants and bring the tip to bear on her gushing slit.

Pushing into her, I find resistance but don't pause at all, taking her virginity and filling her with my cock as she yelps. I stay still for a moment and let her adjust, taking the chance to lean over her and comment idly, breaking character for a moment, "You know Ms. Chase, you're the first virgin I've fucked since entering this world. What does that say about your peers hmm?"

She's smart enough not to respond to that, simply moaning in response, half in pain and half in pleasure. As I begin to move inside of her, as I begin to fuck her and my hands move over her body stimulating her pleasure centers in ways only centuries of experience can show you, that pain quickly goes away, and the pleasure takes over in force for the poor human girl.

As her back suddenly arches and she opens her mouth to scream at the sudden violent orgasm that tears through her, she finds my hand occupying it, muffling the noise trying to struggle free even as I continue to rail into her. She hits climax after climax, till she's half broken under the pleasure, her stamina gone and her body almost limp by the time I reach my own release.

"Mmm, getting close now darling, still want to taste it?"

The mention of tasting my seed again gives her new strength as she responds with a, "Yes!" sliding off of the desk as I pull out of her, and whirling around on her knees with her mouth open. I grin and press my length into her willing mouth even as I begin to cum, white hot strings of the stuff launching into her mouth.

She drinks it all greedily, sucking up every bit of it until I'm done, and then cleans me off with her tongue and lips as well. Only when I'm putting my cock away and fastening my pants does a fact get through her hazed mind, "Why… why didn't it taste as good this time?"

I laugh at that as I crouch down beside her and take her chin in hand, "Cordelia, that's rather obvious, isn't it? The first time we had fun, you didn't enjoy what I did because it was supposed to feel good. I just compelled you to think it felt good, to spare you the pain of my bite. I assure you, my seed does not actually taste that good, nor is it addictive."

I frown for a moment in thought, "Though Katerina might have disagreed with me, if she was here to do so."

Shrugging, I grin once more and pat Cordelia's cheek, "Darling girl, thanks for the fun. As a token of my gratitude, I'll go find someone else to make lunch. You look like you need to rest… and clean yourself up I think. Ta ta!"

With that, I left the classroom and the poor half naked disheveled girl behind.

 **A/N: Also just a heads up, I have no idea when the next chapter will be coming out as of now. I have a test to take for college this weekend, and then Fallout 4 comes out on monday/tuesday. So I might end up being a bit distracted this upcoming week, and I'm not sure how that will affect my desire to write this story. We are still only two chapters away from the finish line though, and having a good outline of how I want things to go should hopefully expedite the process a bit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is, the second to last chapter. Apologies in advance if its a bit of a let down, I don't consider it my best work, but I am happy to be on track for getting this story finished at the very least.**

I was undeniably late to my 'job' that morning as I walked into the Library. Honestly, after having finished reading the entire contents of the place, I only really came around to the high school to make sure there wasn't anything interesting happening, and to catch a snack when I was feeling peckish.

Coming upon a posh man in a suit talking with Giles, it seemed something interesting was happening. Smiling, I walked up, "Well now, who's this Rupert?"

Before Giles can say a word, the younger fellow turns to me and smiles, holding out his hand, "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. You must be Vali Masters, unidentified demon, suspected incubus."

I stared down at the hand for a long moment before looking past Wesley to Giles, "Rupert, what have you been putting in those reports of yours?"

He grimaces at that but shrugs his shoulders, "I have… stressed that you are reasonable and not an immediate danger."

Wesley smiles widely at that but does finally drop his hand, "Yes, quite right. In fact, you've been helpful several times over the last several months, haven't you?"

I was incredulous for several long moments before I realized exactly what Giles had been doing. He'd been covering his own ass along with protecting his charges in his own way. I could only imagine how the Council would react to an invincible monster with the ability to control minds.

Given that I'd screwed with the minds of both Slayers and slept with one that Giles knew of, if the Council found out, I imagine they'd consider everyone connected subverted… and perhaps react harshly. Now it was obvious, Giles was afraid.

Grinning wickedly, I stepped into Wesley's personal space and stared him down, " Wesley my boy, Giles has been… lying to you."

He blinks at that, taken aback and leaning back from me, "What?"

I nod, "Yes, I assume in some misguided attempt to protect you and your organization. If he had told the truth, you probably would have felt the need to prod and then I would have to destroy the lot of you."

Exposing my black and gold eyes and dual set of fangs causes Wesley to blanch visibly, even as I continue, "You see Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, I am not nice. I am not reasonable. I am evil and if you ever talk about me like I'm some sort of tamed beast again, I will rip your entrails out of your stomach and shove them down your throat. Do we have an understanding?"

He swallows thickly but straightens even as he shakes ever so slightly. He's unable to keep the stutter fully from his voice though as he replies, "N-now see here Mister…"

I cut him off with a hand around his throat, careful not to outright kill him. I'm honestly being downright gentle as I choke him, though I'm sure he doesn't think so as he claws at my grip, "I don't know how much clearer I can get without hurting you Wesley. Do I really need to be any more clear?"

He shakes his head vehemently and I smile, showing off my pearly whites, "I'm glad to hear that. Do we have an understanding then?"

He nods just as frantically, and I release his throat, flicking my hand to the side, smile still on my face as I speak in a jovial tone, "Wonderful! I knew you were the reasonable sort."

I put as much emphasis into the word 'reasonable' as I can so he doesn't miss the insult inherent in it, before turning to Giles and nodding, "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, I'm sure you don't mind Rupert."

His lips are drawn and it's clear he expected me to kill the new Watcher outright even as he shakes his head no slowly. I just chuckle and in a flash, depart the Library. Playing with Wesley should have the effect of accelerating my plans, as he's much more likely to go crying to the Council than Giles was.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Buffy walked into the Library and came to a stop as she saw Giles talking with a posh looking asshole rubbing his throat. Grimacing slightly, she walked over and crossed her arms, looking at Giles and nodding her head to the other guy, "Who's this?"

Giles looked pained, her attitude making it clear that she still hadn't forgiven him for the Cruciamentum. Which she really hadn't at all, he'd made some excuses and tried to tell her that he'd had a change of heart and went out looking for her, but that hadn't stopped her from being attacked by that vampire, or from being spirited away from Vali. She wasn't sure she'd ever really forgive Giles for this betrayal.

The other man turned upon hearing her voice, and the hand rubbing his throat came down as he smiled broadly, "Ah, you must be Buffy. A pleasure to meet you, my name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and I'm here to take over as Faith's Watcher."

Feeling singularly unimpressed, Buffy rolls her eyes, "You evil like the last one was? Because we've got this guy who takes care of evil watchers for us, would hate for you to run into him."

Wesley looks at her in confusion, his brow furrowed, "I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that, but I can assure you, I am not evil. Your Watcher has already had my credentials checked, and everything is in order."

Buffy snorts, "Yeah fine, and I'm talking about what happened with that Post lady. I'm sure you read all about it in Giles' report, what Vali did to her."

The new watcher looks over to the old, only to find his gaze elsewhere. Buffy finds her own eyes widening even as she grins gleefully at getting Giles in trouble, "Oh wow, guess Giles held back a few details huh?"

Wesley turns back to her and adjusts his tie, "Well, the report did mention Mr. Master's assistance with that rogue, but it seems Giles has omitted many details about Vali Masters. Still, I've already met him for myself and it would seem that I am not scheduled for execution quite yet."

Buffy scoffs and folds her arms over her chest, "Whatever. Giles, why'd ya call me here?"

Giles once more winces, but answers promptly, "Partly to introduce you to Mr. Pryce here, as he has a task for you and Faith, and partly to see how you are doing. We should try to get your training schedule back on track now don't you think?"

Buffy got ready to give Giles a piece of her mind, but was interrupted by Faith walking in, "Yo, what's up?"

Faith wasn't on the outs with Giles because Buffy hadn't deigned to tell her what happened yet, but she was still Faith… which meant she was as irreverent as ever. Before anyone could respond her eyes fell upon Wesley, "Who's this?"

Once more the British man smiled and introduced himself, "Hello Faith, I will be your new Watcher from here on out. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, at your service."

Faith takes one look at him and then glances at Buffy, "He know what happens if he turns out to be evil?"

Buffy can only nod with a grim smile. This causes Faith to smirk and turn on her heel, casually throwing over her shoulder, "Don't need a new Watcher, I'm out!"

And then she's gone, and Buffy is sorely tempted to follow after her. Continuing to cross her arms over her chest defensively, she looks at the new Watcher with thinly veiled contempt, "Right, what's this task? I'll consider looking into it, if it's life-threatening."

The man is positively gaping like a fish now, but he manages to get himself back under control, "There is an amulet that must be retrieved. The El Eliminati, a cult of vampire swordsmen, are looking for it and you must find it before they do."

Buffy stared at him for a long moment before snorting derisively, "Right… well if I run into any of these… whatever you just said vampires while I'm patrolling tonight, I'll make sure to dust em. Bye now."

And then she leaves, departing the Library before the new guy can try to berate her. Wesley can only turn and stare at Giles, feeling oddly betrayed by the older watcher. The situation here is not at all what he expected.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Buffy had never felt more alive. Her and Faith had gone out slaying the night before, and it had almost resulted in her death when a particularly annoying vampire almost drowned her. She'd gotten the upper hand on him and come back from the brink like an avenging Valkyrie, and finally she was starting to see exactly what Faith meant by getting off on the fighting. It was nothing less than exhilarating.

So when Faith showed up at the window while the teacher was out of the classroom, Buffy couldn't help herself, she skipped out and went to dust some vampire nests with her fellow Slayer. And once they were done with that and she was feeling exceptionally horny… well she couldn't help her next suggestion either, could she?

She reasoned that if she could have, she would have gone to Angel in a heartbeat over this option, but doing so would give him happiness and make him evil, and so she had to go somewhere else for her needs. But she knew that she wasn't enough and neither was Faith judging by what she'd told her about the experience.

Together, the two of them would be able to keep control of the interaction, make it all about their pleasure and nothing else. At least that's how she'd sold it to both herself and Faith. Only now as Faith knocked on a familiar hotel door and she felt the first stirrings of unease in her guts, did Buffy begin to wonder if this was a bad idea.

Then the door was opening and she found her resolve hardening as she moved forward in tandem with Faith.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I'd heard them coming, so I wasn't really surprised to see the two Slayers waiting for me when I opened my door to their knocking. I was surprised when they rushed me together and slammed into me, dragging me towards the bed. I was admittedly a little curious as to what their plans were, so I didn't resist, allowing them to pin me to the bed with their combined strength, watching with both eyebrows raised as they tied my wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

I could only grin as I was roughly stripped of my clothing, torn to shreds as it was pulled off of me and tossed away. Both Slayers were wallowing in their lust, and I couldn't help but wonder where they would be right now if they were not here, sating themselves on me. Still, I wasn't going to complain, as I was treated to a delightful show.

In eerie unison, they stripped off their tops and undid their pants, slipping out of them and climbing onto the bed with me as they stared down like I was a piece of meat or some new toy for their pleasure. It was an interesting experience, one I would never orchestrate nor usually allow to happen, but seeing these two come for me together of their own free will, seeing just how much I'd managed to corrupt the both of them in the time I'd been in this world… it was exciting enough for me to let them have their fun.

And fun they did have, as Faith ignored my body for a moment in favor of suddenly capturing Buffy's lips in her own. Buffy clearly wasn't expecting it judging by how she froze up, but after a moment she seemed to be participating just as enthusiastically as Faith, giving me quite the show as they made out over my restrained body.

If they had gone on much longer, I probably would have broken free then and there and ravaged the both of them for their teasing, but they kept the make out session to a reasonable length before turning towards my hardening cock. Faith immediately brought her lips down to the tip, kissing and licking along the length of it as Buffy watched, clearly having no experience with this sort of thing.

Still, she must have enjoyed the show, because her hands slipped under her bra and into her panties, and she was soon moaning as she felt herself up. Because of this, she actually pulled her underwear off before Faith, to give herself better access to the parts of her body that she wanted to play with. Faith put a hand down her own panties, but the majority of her attention was focused on my cock, as she began to take it down her throat with gusto.

She was good at what she was doing, that much was sure. I grunted as she got a hot sticky surprise a few minutes into her skilled sucking, and watching her gulp down every bit of it probably played a small part in keeping me entirely hard even as she pulled away and finally took her own undergarments off. Her intentions were clear, and that caused Buffy to break the unspoken no talking rule as she suddenly called out, "Dibs!"

Faith looked at her with her brow furrowed, and Buffy just grinned cheekily at her as she moved over to my hard cock, "I called dibs. I get first ride."

Faith pouted but didn't deny her that, even as Buffy willingly impaled herself on my thick rod and began to bounce up and down. Faith had a back-up plan it seemed, as in moments I found her wet slit resting over my face, her hand curling in my hair as her desire was made obvious. I grinned and set out for showing her that Buffy had truly drawn the short straw here, as my skill with my tongue was second to none.

Both girls rode me to orgasm after orgasm, switching places and filling themselves with my mouth or cock respectively as they did so. Somewhere in the middle of the frenzied rutting I broke free and began to exert my own will, bringing them under me and dominating the situation just as much as they had previously, as I fucked the two of them again and again over the course of a couple hours.

They ended things before it could go too far and I left both passed out, seeming quite aware of my monstrous stamina by now. I would have kept them with me anyways and not stopped until I was satisfied but in a way I already was, as I watched them both leave my hotel room, full of my cum. Plus, it would seem I had other guests to entertain, guests who had shown up and surveyed the situation about an hour in.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I lay on the bed, having let the girls think they'd exhausted me when it became clear they were finally done themselves. When the door to my hotel room was busted down and a strike team of chanting old men piled in, I climbed off the bed at a fast but leisurely pace, and took in my would be assailants.

Almost immediately I found myself locked in place by magical restraints, several of the men before me holding their arms outstretched as they chanted in an archaic tongue. An archaic tongue I was well-versed in, despite my limited time on this world. In fact, I could have spoken a counter spell quite easily, or even broke free with my own brute strength, as I felt the magic strain if I exerted some of my physical force on it.

Instead, I stood still, eyes watchful as I waited to see what they would do next. Once they were sure they had me locked down, there was a sense of relaxation from the team, and into the room walked a familiar man I'd met two days before. I grinned wide at Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and enjoyed the way both he and his fellows flinched at the rows of fangs I showed off doing so.

"Wesley, so good to see you again. I have to admit, I'm quite impressed with you, you moved much faster than I expected after that little threat in the library."

The Watcher straightened his collar as he stared down his nose at me, hiding his fear behind a thin veneer of being in a position of power in this current exchange, "Yes, well after interacting with you and seeing the effect you've had on our Slayers, I came to the conclusion that you were both a threat and a detriment to our efforts. The Council agreed with me, and now it is time for you to be… removed from the situation."

I chuckle at that, "Oh? I'm curious to see what you plan to do. How will you remove me?"

I'm surprised when he actually smirks in response, I didn't think the prim and proper Watcher had it in him. Some of the men behind him begin to chant a different spell, and I can feel the vortex in space beginning to open behind me, "I am banishing you demon, back from whence you came, never to return."

I make a show of anger, my grin gone and a snarl on my face as I pretend to struggle against the magic holding me in place, and the growing vortex dragging me in, "You cannot possibly expect to get away with this Watcher! I will return to this world, and when I do, your suffering will be legendary!"

Wesley just stares me down, showing a fortitude I didn't actually expect from him as he stands stone faced and silent, baring witness to my forced departure from this world with a stoicism I didn't know he had in him. A moment later, the hotel room along with the Watcher Hit Squad are gone as I'm sucked into the vortex behind me and banished from their world.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I 'stand up' in the White Void I'm becoming all too familiar with and brush myself off. Not physically of course, but I definitely thought it. The familiar voice came around just a moment later.

"I'm not overly thrilled with you right now."

Rolling my eyes at the aggravated tone, I snort, "You knew where this was going, you had to have followed me as I made my plans and put things into motion. This departure was always the plan, though I will admit that Wesley and the Council reacted far quicker than I expected, at the end of it all. Yet, they were still too late to stop even the final aspect of my work."

I grin wide, "In their moment of great triumph, they do not even realize that they have utterly failed."

The Voice comes back a moment later, still sounding slightly aggrieved, "But there were so many more delightful women for you to fuck. You never even got into Willow's pants!"

"It wasn't going to happen. I grew bored too quickly, Sunnydale just wasn't exciting enough to hold my interest in the long run, and as Willow was now, I just wasn't interested. But come my irritating overseer. Just because I am gone from their world, does not mean they will not feel the effects of my presence for quite a long time to come. Let's watch together, and see just what becomes of all my plans in my absence."

"… Very well."

 **A/N: So next chapter will kinda be the Epilogue. Except that the first half will be the immediate effects of Vali's actions, while the second half is an actual Epilogue to the first half. An epilogue within an epilogue... dun dun duuuun. Can't promise when it'll be out, as at this point I have College, Job (I work in retail and its thanksgiving month), and so many video games right now to play. That said, definitely aiming to finish this by the end of the month.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is, the end of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it at least a little!**

Together we watched as despite my absence, the world did continue to turn. And something interesting happened almost immediately, as a few hours after Faith and Buffy's visit to my hotel room, followed by my subsequent banishing, the two of them went on a patrol that ended in the death of a human, that poor skittish assistant to the Mayor I'd met a few months back.

Faith killed him in a moment of blood lust and the fear and horror from Buffy was almost delicious, along with the muted horror Faith tried desperately to hide. I was more than a little disappointed though, that their time with me was so quickly trumped by this moment, a moment I hadn't really planned for, but one that shouldn't disrupt any of my long term schemes anyways.

Over the next few days, Faith tried to ignore things while Buffy drowned in guilt over being witness and accessory to a murder. Sadly, this drove her out of the lifestyle she'd been beginning to embrace with Faith, and into the waiting arms of her friends and Watcher. In the end, her and Giles reconciled when Faith tried to pin the murder on Buffy, and Giles let Buffy know privately that he didn't believe Faith one bit.

And really that was disappointing. I'd gone through a lot of work to drive a significant wedge between those two, driving Buffy into Faith's camp. But alas, when one works with volatile ingredients like Slayers, one doesn't always get the exact concoction they're looking for.

In short order, Wesley caught wind of what had happened despite Giles and Buffy's resolve to keep it secret from the Council. Faith ended up being grabbed by a group similar to the one that came for me, but clearly less experienced and less magical in nature. Much to their loss, as she quickly managed to escape them and almost succeeded in leaving Sunnydale behind altogether.

Buffy stopped her from going though, and after an ambush by some vampires sent by the Mayor, managed to get Faith to give it another shot. I was almost sneering in disgust at this point, as it seemed not only had Buffy rejoined the Council's status quo, she was now bringing Faith under its sway as well. Luckily my fears were unfounded, as shortly after that Faith made her way to the Mayor himself and wrung a job out of him. I couldn't have been more proud.

The next interesting tidbit involved Willow managing to summon the vampire version of herself from the mirror world I'd dealt with a while back. Not going to lie, I was a bit disappointed to have missed the chance to explore two drastically different Willows at once, especially at the moments that vamp Willow kept coming onto normal Willow.

That ended rather boringly though, with some vampires dusted, one random human dead, and vamp Willow sent back to her own world to die like the rest had. Alas, such opportunity wasted.

With that diversion out of the way, things began to get more interesting now that the 'gang' knew their true enemy was the Mayor. I seemed to be all but forgotten by the majority of the group at this point, though there were nights when Faith called my name while pleasuring herself that left me with a sly smirk. The rarer nights where Buffy did the same made me openly chuckle.

Things quickly came to a head though as the Mayor aimed Faith at Angel like a weapon. When she failed to seduce him, the Mayor turned to more drastic measures and had a mysterious creature remove Angel's soul, to turn him back into Angelus. Seemed a bit fake to me, and I found my concerns justified when a captured Buffy revealed that it was all a trap to force Faith to reveal her true allegiances.

Still, my favorite moment comes after the dust settles. Buffy and Angel meet and talk, and at the end, Angel asks her if she's still his girl. The hesitation, the flicker of indecisiveness in her before she nods instead of replying verbally shows that my influence on her is not totally gone.

Of course, my influence on both Slayers will never be totally gone, as they each find out separately a few weeks later. They're both pregnant with child, my children to be exact. When they find out, they both set out to hide it as best they can, going so far as to change their fashion as the bumps grow. Neither wants it revealed to the Father figures in their lives it seems, as both go to great lengths to keep the knowledge from Giles and the Mayor.

I watch on in interest as things continue towards the Mayor's ultimate goal, graduation day. Prom comes first and Buffy chooses a dress that both hides her growing midsection and flatters her quite nicely. She also gets a lovely little award from the senior class that has me chuckling. Such a nice moment, even for a heartless evil bastard like me.

Things finally come to a head however, when Faith shoots Angel in the back with an arrow coated in poison. My interest only grows when it turns out that the only cure to the poison is to drain a Slayer dry of her blood. Both of my eyebrows rise as Buffy resolves to hunt Faith down and sacrifice her, so that Angel may live.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Faith sprung off the bed as the door to her apartment was broken down, inwardly cursing at herself as her eyes glanced around for both weapons and exits. She was more angry at her own current state of attire than anything, believing herself to be secure here, she was dressed in only a tank top and sweat pants, exposing the growing swell of her midsection, the telltale signs of the baby she'd soon be the mother of.

In to the apartment walked Buffy, looking more angry and frankly more hot than ever before. Were her breasts slightly bigger? Faith tore her eyes away from said breasts to look into her friend turned enemies eyes and smirk, "You know, it's considered polite to knock."

Buffy's eyes don't meet hers though, her gaze had drifted downwards instead, and the anger and resolve are quickly draining from her face, "Y-you're pregnant…"

Faith rolls her eyes and takes a moment to mentally flip off fate. Of course it would be Buffy who'd be the first to find out, "Yeah, I'm pregnant." Crossing her arms over her chest a bit defensively, she scoffed, "Gonna judge me for that too? I figure killing your boyfriend would rank higher than me getting preggers out of wedlock B."

This brings Buffy's eyes up to hers, as she frowns once more, her anger back at least partially, "He's not dead. He's not going to die."

Faith blinks at that, because she could have sworn the Mayor said the poison had no cure, "Well damn, that's a letdown. Why not?"

Buffy's lips curl just a bit at the corners, as if she wants to smirk savagely, but at the same time wants to do nothing less, "There's a cure. Your blood. Poetic in a way I guess."

Faith feels her eyes widen a bit at that, because it sounds a lot like Buffy is threatening her life, which means she's threatening her baby and that just makes Faith angry in ways she didn't know she could, "So, come for me then? You have to know you won't take me alive."

Buffy's eyes dart down to the bump once more, but she swallows thickly before grimacing and shaking her head, "Not a problem."

Faith can't help but laugh at that, Buffy is finally stooping to her level, and it'd be so fantastic if Faith wasn't her first target. Bringing her fists up and falling into a stance, she smirked in Buffy's direction, "Then let's see what you got B."

And after only a moment more of hesitation, the fight was joined as Buffy struck out at Faith. It was a whirlwind of Slayer strength and speed, Buffy had the advantage of experience, skill, and knowledge. Honestly, in a purely subjective situation even Faith would agree that Buffy should win hands down against a pregnant woman, even a Slayer like Faith.

But that didn't change the fact that Buffy's heart clearly wasn't in this, that Faith was able to fight back easily. Buffy avoided any strikes to Faith's midsection, and spent an inordinate amount of her defense protecting her own, to the point that even in her bloodlust Faith grew suspicious. Before she could confirm anything though, Buffy pulled out the knife Faith had lost a while back, the one the Mayor himself had given her.

The fight was rejoined and Buffy clearly had the upper hand now, though Faith did her best to counter the weapon that the older Slayer wielded with precision. Until in a heart stopping moment Buffy came within a breath of ending the fight by slamming Faith's own blade into her gut. She stopped though, an inch away from piercing flesh, as if she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Before Faith could do anything, Buffy was stumbling back, knife clattering from numb fingers as her other hand covered her mouth and tears sprung into her eyes as she fell to her knees. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill her. Or perhaps it was the child growing within her that did it. Honestly, at this point Faith wasn't sure what to do.

It wasn't every day that someone very nearly ended your life, only to stay their hand and break out into tears. If it was anyone else, anyone Faith didn't have a connection to like she did to Buffy, she'd probably have already killed them in this moment. Instead, she found herself standing there awkwardly, wondering what the hell was supposed to happen now.

Buffy's voice startled her out of her thoughts, "I-it's his, isn't it?"

Faith scowled at that, because yes, but still she didn't have to make it sound so condemning. Still… "Yes, it's his."

Nodding, Buffy unzips her jacket and lifts the hem of her own shirt, showing off her own modest bump and confirming Faith's earlier suspicions. Still, suspecting and seeing are two different things and Faith finds herself gawking for a moment before asking rather stupidly, "Uh… his too?"

Buffy just nods again before letting her shirt fall back down, "I can't… I won't kill a child. Which means I can't kill you. You get your way. Angel dies."

Faith grimaces a bit, because really, she's happy to have won that particular exchange, having been enraged with Angel ever since the debacle where he tricked her into thinking his soul was gone. But she finds that her bond with Buffy has become something so much more in just a few moments, and it kinda sucks now that she's hurting B so much in getting her revenge on Angel.

Buffy looks almost listless as she stands up and zips her jacket back up. She looks at Faith with dead eyes but passion in her voice, "Stay away from graduation Faith, make whatever excuses you have to. The Mayor will ascend, and will consume, and do you really think he'll be able to stop himself from eating you and your baby whole, if he senses Vali's power? We're going to stop him, he's going to die. So stay away and just… go. You've got something more important than all of this now."

Faith blinks at that before scowling, "So do you B. If I'm in danger from the Mayor, so are you." She can't help herself as the next words come out, the idea jumping to mind and sounding so appealing to her inner most thoughts, "W-why… why don't we just go? Leave Sunnydale behind together. Let the Mayor have it."

Buffy shook her head, but the sad smile on her face showed that she knew where Faith was coming from, even if the idea sounded insane, "Can't. Sunnydale is my home now. My friends and family are here. This is where I want my child to grow up. And for that to happen, the Mayor goes down. To secure the future of the town, the future of my child, and the future of all the children who come after."

Faith can't help smile back, snorting derisively and shaking her head, "Always gotta be the big damn hero, eh B?"

Something flashes across Buffy's face and she half shrugs even as she turns to go, only looking back one more time, "Remember what I said Faith. Time for you to move on."

And then she leaves, leaving Faith with a trashed apartment, a rapidly healing body, and a decision to make.

Buffy's already made hers.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Buffy can only watch in shock as Angel drinks deeply of her, and heals before her eyes. She doesn't feel weaker, she doesn't feel drained, and she certainly doesn't feel like she's dying, as his own eyes widen and he pulls away abruptly, "Oh god Buffy, what have you do-… you uh… you seem fine."

Buffy just smiles and leaps forward, putting her arms around his neck, happy that he's okay, "I am fine. Guess that you needed a lot less of my blood than I thought. Feel a bit silly about all that worrying now."

Angel rubs her back soothingly but shakes his head, "Buffy, I just drank enough blood to fill two humans… you should be dead twice over right now. What's going on?"

In response Buffy pulls away abruptly, eyes wide as she takes that in. Her gaze drops for a moment before she blinks and just shrugs it away, "Doesn't matter. You're saved and I'm fine. So we're good. We've got an ascension to stop."

And that was the end of that, as Angel was successfully put back on task and they prepared their plans to stop the Mayor from finishing his work.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Of course they won, Buffy managing to kill the Mayor turned Demon in a giant explosion that leveled the school. Faith chose to stay away, leaving Sunnydale for Los Angeles the next morning without a word to the Mayor. Might have been a bit presumptuous of her, as he'd probably have gone looking for her if he'd succeeded, but in the end it just showed how confident she was that he'd go down just like any other baddie Buffy had dealt with in her tenure as a Slayer.

Time moved on, and both of my children were born without complications. I was a bit disappointed to be honest, as it would have been funny if either of the Slayer's died in childbirth, only to awaken as newly turned Hybrids. Alas, their constitution was in no way compromised and they were Slayers after all. Dying in childbirth just wasn't in the cards.

Not that it mattered, as my plans moved forward and from the shadows emerged the fledging organization I'd built up before my forcible departure.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

There was a knock on the door so Faith put down the spoon she'd been using to feed her son and smiled at him, promising to be right back even if he couldn't really understand her fully yet, being only a year old at this point.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a beautiful red head in the latest fashion. Frankly, she was so out of place in a dump like this that it was laughable. Faith eyed her up and down even as she spoke, "Hello there. You are Faith Lehane, yes? Mother of Christian Lehane? I have a wonderful opportunity to discuss that concerns you and your son. May I come in?"

Faith blinked at that, immediately put on guard by the probing along with the sense she was getting from the woman, "I am, and no you can't. What's this about?"

The woman smiles slightly at that, "Ah, I see. Well then, I belong to a group called the Disciples. Though we are relatively new, our influence, wealth, and power are growing at an impressive rate, to the point that we are quickly eclipsing some of our peers, while remaining in the shadows of others. Your son is very special, and we wish to… stake our claim now."

Faith's face hardens, her eyes glinting at that, "Stake your claim… how exactly?"

In return the smile only widens on the woman's face, "Of course, as the Mother you are privy to that information. As I said, we are the Disciples. As disciples, we require a Master, do we not? That is where your son comes in. As Vali's child, he is the only one fit to lead us. Of course, there is also Buffy's daughter. Thus, there will be two to lead us. The Master and the Mistress."

Faith froze up as soon as she heard Vali's name. This was so not good. And then the woman who was probably less of a woman and more of a monster mentioned Buffy and Faith couldn't help laughing, "Even if I did agree to this, Buffy never would. You'd take her daughter from her over her cold dead body."

Annoyingly enough, she got an agreeing nod to that, "Indeed, Ms. Summers was not agreeable when we approached her a week ago. That has been dealt with. It was hoped that given you had more positive interactions with our maker, you would react more positively to his plans."

Faith can't help but blink at that, "Wait what? This was his plan? You aren't just pulling this out of your ass? He always planned to knock B and me up and then have his toadies rally around our kids as some sort of leaders?"

A shake of the head and a chuckle was the response to that, "No Ms. Lehane. Vali's plans go far beyond this. This was just a contingency left from him, if we found he did leave behind offspring when he departed from this world."

Grimacing, Faith considers the fact that Buffy is probably dead, and only barely resists the urge to slam the door in this creature's face. Instead, she voices her next concern, "Whatever you've done to Buffy's daughter, whatever you want to do with me and my kid… the Council won't let you get away with it."

This gets another chuckle, and that just makes Faith angry, until the woman speaks, and then she's just filled with dread, "The Council has been dealt with. Our original task once we were set up, was to hunt down and eliminate the Watcher's Council. It is all but subsumed, remnants of what it once was and scattered to the four winds like dust. Vali understood the threat they posed to us and his children. What is left of the Council is now ours, all of their power and knowledge is under our control."

Faith couldn't help flinching slightly, looking over her shoulder for a moment to look at Christian in his high chair. He'd managed to get the bowl of peas turned over and was now munching them down one by one off of the table in front of him. Turning back to the woman she squared her shoulders, "And if I refuse whatever it is you want to do with my child?"

The smile she gets in response feels oh so sinister, "I will be forced to call Child Protective Services on you. They will come and if you do not let them inside, the police will be called in. Eventually you will be overwhelmed, and your child will fall into our loving hands. You will no longer be able to negotiate with us from a position of strength."

Faith ran that scenario through her head and found herself not liking it very much at all. Stepping to the side, she jerked her head, "Come in."

As the woman smirked in triumph and stepped over the barrier, Faith brought the stake she always had near the door at the ready from behind her back and drove it towards the woman's heart, hoping against hope that she wasn't as invincible as Vali had been.

She didn't get to find that out though, as with blinding speed, the stake was caught and pulled forcefully from her hand, the smile gone from the woman's face even as she lashed out and Faith went down choking from a collapsed windpipe. The sound of a crying baby filled the room as he saw his mother in distress, but Faith could do nothing to reassure him as she was lifted up by her hair and blood was poured down her throat from a vial.

She could do nothing but choke on it, inadvertently swallowing some. The last thing she heard before she felt the woman wrench her neck sideways was her baby's cries.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Waking up was… an interesting experience, considering that Faith had been pretty sure she was definitely dead. Then the events of her last moments came back to her and she realized she was probably still dead, though she wasn't feeling very demony. Brow furrowed, she moved to get up off the floor when a hand holding a glass of blood was suddenly thrust right in front of her.

Pupils dilating in desire, Faith found she couldn't control herself as she latched onto the glass and drained the blood within. A moment later she was screaming as her fangs asserted themselves and her eyes shifted color for a brief moment. After that, she felt… normal if not better, everything was enhanced as she got to her feet, staring at the woman who'd killed her and turned her into a… whatever this was.

A burst of speed brought her over to the woman, who she grabbed by the throat and quickly slammed into a nearby wall, snarling into her killer's face, "Where is my son?"

The choking from her captive seemed counterproductive to her finding her baby, so she eased up a little bit to allow for speech. It came out raspy, but clear, "A-apologies my lady, but I put the young Master down for a nap while you transitioned. He was quite distraught at your passing."

Eyes flashing towards her son's room, Faith found that she was telling the truth, even with walls in the way she could almost… sense Christian, not to mention actually being able to hear his steady quiet breathing, and smell his scent mixed with both hers and the woman she was currently holding by the throat."

Growling angrily, she released said throat and stepped back, speaking in a biting tone, "Explain. Now."

Rubbing her throat, the stranger nodded, "Yes my lady. Now that you are eternal, you are recognized officially by the Disciples as a Mother. There is an emphasis there beyond what you expect. Until the young master and mistress are of age and ready to lead, you and Lady Summers hold sway and influence with the Disciples. Your children will stay with you, and we will do your bidding, to a limited degree."

There's a grimace and then she continues, "I do apologize for the subterfuge, but I had to do what was necessary to gain an invite inside. Vali's orders were to be vague and obtuse until you were one of us."

Faith snorted, because yeah she could see him being that big of an asshole, "So Buffy… you already turned her?"

She receives a nod and can't help her vicious grin, "And how many of you has she killed so far in return?"

The number is much lower than she figures, and that's a bit disappointing, "Only two my lady. Once Lady Summers realized that we were not going away, and being honest when we promised to give her power over us, she deigned to make use of us instead."

Faith narrows her eyes, "How so?"

A shrug is her response, "There are currently ten disciples in Sunnydale, making sure that it remains clean of all demonic influence. No vampires escape our sight, no demons gain a foothold in our world through the Hellmouth. We intend to keep it that way, and that is what Lady Summers wishes of us. I am yours to command as well Lady Lehane. If you wish to take my life, you may. Another will take my place though, and you and your son will be watched over and protected."

Faith looked thoughtful for a moment, "And how exactly does one of our kind die?"

There's a slight grimace, and Faith can't help but think Buffy probably asked the same thing after being turned, "Removal of our heart or our head ends our life. Vali's gifts are much, but not enough to completely remove us from death as he is."

Faith nods, mulling over everything she's learned. Looking down at her hands, she clenches and unclenches them several times. She can feel the strength coursing through her, she knows she's more powerful than the woman before her, possibly more powerful than most vampires and demons now. It's an interesting, almost heady feeling, this power. She can kind of understand why Vali thought this was a fitting last gift.

Sighing a bit at the irony of her being the reasonable one while Buffy was the rampaging killer, she shakes her head, "Fine. You get to live. Especially since you look like the type to have a nice place, and me and Christian are going to be moving into it and making it our own. You can be the maid."

All she gets in response is an accepting nod, causing her to snort and speak again, "Well then, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together. Didn't catch your name…"

She gets a smile at that, "I grew to detest my birth name long ago, so when Vali uplifted me, I asked him to give me a new one. He gave me one that he said belonged to one of his most devout followers, who's hair was as fiery as mine."

She paused for a moment before speaking with obvious relish, "You may call me Ravia my Lady."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I smirk, "See? That was fun right? A satisfying conclusion to a boring universe. Not so boring anymore, is it?!"

"Satisfying conclusion? Are you kidding me? That was the biggest cliffhanger ever. I'm going to be watching what becomes of your children and the Disciples for several centuries!"

"Exactly! And now, even though you've got that to entertain you, you can send me on to the next place with no problems. I was no longer necessary in that universe. "

"I suppose you're right. You've completely ruined them, I hope you know. That world is doomed, though how, I have no idea, as I don't really want to peek ahead. But it's totally doomed somehow."

I just shrug, "Meh, not my problem. I had my fun, and set up both my children and their mothers with a support system once I was gone. Did my fatherly duties I think. On to the next great adventure!"

"Fine fine… you're getting a bit uppity you know. Just because it turned out alright doesn't mean you're out of the doghouse yet.

Now if I was stupid, I'd probably roll my eyes here, and tempt fate by saying, "What's the worst that could happen?"

But I've grown in my millennia of existence by now, and I know when to stop poking the SROB! So I don't! Smiling, I mentally pat myself on the back, only for a dry voice to speak up.

"You know I can read your every thought right?"

Well. Shit.

 **A/N: The End... again... for now... again. So that's it for the Buffy universe. Maybe not my best work, but I'm happy I can at least say I didn't leave something unfinished. Can't really tell you what story will come next or even when it will come, or how often it will update. I need to get back to writing when I want to write, and keeping it an enjoyable pass time instead of an obligation I'm forcing on myself. I can't promise anything, but I'm hoping the desire to write regularly comes back in the Spring/Summer at the latest. Then again, it might be that I post as early as next week.**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone who stuck with me on this ride, feel free to leave your thoughts on the ending in a review.**


End file.
